Deux Jedi pour un même sang
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: EUH... je suis nulle en résumé, disons que je reprends l'histoire au début du film trois, mais avec un nouveau personnage. Toujours Kit Fisto dans les personnages principaux, mais anakin arrive après. J'écris très aléatoirement...
1. Chapter 1

_Comment raconte-t-on une histoire ? Par quoi doit-on commencer ? Après tout, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ferme les yeux et me plonge dans mon passé. Une fois ceci fait, je rouvre les yeux et commence à écrire._

_Je m'appelle Kira. Vous saurez mon nom de famille. Bientôt. Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Je suis une Nautolan pure, même si un de mes parents ne l'était pas. Chez ceux de ma race, il suffit que l'un des parents soit Nautolan pour que l'enfant le soit. Quelque soit la race de l'autre. _

_Les Nautolan viennent de Glee Anselm, planète de la bordure médiane. Notre peau peut-être de deux couleurs : le vert, ultra répandu, et le bleu. Je suis humanoïde, avec une peau de couleur bleue, deux cœurs jumeaux et des queues crâniennes. Mon squelette est faut pour l'eau, plus que pour la terre ferme, mais je suis, même sur terre, bien plus souple et résistante que les autres races humanoïdes. Si l'un de nos cœurs arrête de battre, l'autre fait pareil. Le second sert à assurer la circulation de notre sang lorsque nous nageons en profondeur, où la pression est extrêmement forte. Les queues crâniennes sont très utiles. Elles sont ultra sensibles, ce qui me permet de ressentir les émotions des gens même à plusieurs mètres. Cependant, elles fonctionnent bien mieux sous l'eau, où je peux détecter un mouvement à une grande distance, ainsi que les émotions._

_Je viens d'avoir 22 ans, et il est temps que je relate mon histoire, comme tout maître Jedi doit le faire. Après tout, je ne sais si je serai encore vivante dans une semaine. La bataille qui arrive est annoncée comme la dernière, et maître Yoda m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait que j'écrive mon histoire, comme chaque Jedi considéré comme important doit le faire. Alors je vais ici vous raconter ce qu'a été ma vie jusqu'à présent._

**L'intro est faite… maintenant, la suite. Pff, rien que d'y penser, ça me démoralise… je savais bien qu'il y avait des désavantages à être maître…**

Mes parents sont Jedi et ont donc transgressé le code. Ma mère a du fuir pour me protéger, et protéger mon père. Elle a été obligé de couper tout lien avec l'ordre Jedi et mon père. Mais elle m'a appris son savoir. J'ai été élevé dans le respect de la république et de l'ordre Jedi. Dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, elle m'a expliqué tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle m'a toujours dit la vérité. Elle m'a élevé comme un padawan. Sauf qu'elle ne m'a jamais fait porter la natte.

**C'est dans ma huitième année que tout a changé.**

Nous vivons discrètement, mais sans nous cacher non plus. Nous sortons de temps à autre et nous restons le plus informé possible de ce qui se passe au cœur des combat, surtout sur Coruscant. Ma mère s'est toujours comportée de façon très calme, très posée. Alors, lorsque, en pleine rue, elle m'attrape brutalement par le bras et commence à courir, je comprends qu'il y a un problème. Nous rentrons dans notre petit appartement, et elle verrouille la porte derrière elle. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle ferme les siens et inspire lentement. Elle les rouvre et va chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir dont je ne connais pas le contenu. Elle en sort quelque chose et lorsqu'elle se retourne, je vois son sabre dans ses mains. Elle revient ensuite vers moi et s'agenouille. Elle passe ses mains derrière son cou et elle détache une des chaînes qui y sont accrochées. C'est une chaîne toute simple, en or, au bout de laquelle pend un simple anneau. Je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler plus que ma mère me le met autour du cou. Elle me serre contre elle, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle me murmure

- trouve ton père et montre-lui l'anneau. Même s'il ne te reconnait pas, donne-le-lui. Alors il comprendra. Je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de te rendre sur Coruscant.

Elle s'est reculée et m'a tendu le sabre.

- tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Maintenant, fuis.

Je la regarde une dernière fois, puis sors par la fenêtre, atterrissant en douceur sept étages plus bas en me servant de la Force pour m'assurer de ne pas me blesser. Mais je n'ai pas fais un pas que tout devient noir.

**Je secoue la tête de dépit. Je n'étais pas assez attentive. Si seulement je l'avais été. Je pensais à tout ce qui venait de se passer, que peut-être j'avais perdu ma mère pour toujours, et que je devais faire une si longue route, clandestinement, à moins de trouver une idée, pour rejoindre mon père. Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard. J'étais enchaînée, ou devrais-je dire écartelée, à la verticale. Chaque mouvement entraînait une décharge électrique, à chaque fois plus forte que la précédente. Puis un homme était apparu. Encapuchonné. Il a commencé à me parler. Une voix sourde, dure, glaciale. Dark Sidious. Je savais qui il était. Je savais que je ne lui échapperais pas.**

- eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda-t-il, feignant la curiosité. Une padawan égarée ? Non, pas de natte. Mais je sens la force en toi. Et tu es arrivée avec un sabre laser. Ah, au fait, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre la mort de ta mère.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces, comme une folle. Je veux mettre fin à la vie de ce monstre. Mais les décharges électrique m'assaillent à tel point que je finis par m'évanouir.

**Je grimace en me rappelant de la douleur, lorsque je sens une présence derrière moi, puis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je souris, en le reconnaissant, sans avoir besoin de le voir. Puis il parle, de sa voix douce et chaude.**

**- alors, Kira, demande-t-il, maître Yoda a eu raison de toi ?**

**- ce n'est pas drôle, Kit, grogne-je. Je trouve cela absurde d'écrire alors que nous devrions être en train de préparer notre déploiement et revoir nos tactiques.**

**- seras-tu un jour moins impulsive ? Soupire le Nautolan.**

**- je ne crois pas, réponde-je, juste pour l'énerver. Maintenant, je vais continuer à écrire et ne pas perdre plus de temps.**

**- très bien ! marmonne-t-il.**

**Oups, je l'ai vexé. Le ton qu'il a employé est sec. Il se retourne brusquement, et je sens ses tentacules contre l'arrière de ma tête. J'ai, comme à chaque fois, ce fourmillement, et je sais que lui aussi. Il s'arrête alors que je me retourne et le fixe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer**

**- seras-tu un jour moins susceptible ?**

**- je ne crois pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.**

**- tant mieux.**

**- comme ça tu continue à m'embêter ? demande Kit, en se retenant de sourire.**

**- comme si tu n'aimais pas !**

**- qu'en sais-tu ?**

**Mais un sourire finit par se former sur ses lèvres. Je me tourne vers mon "journal" et relis mes dernières lignes. J'entends vaguement Kit s'éloigner, mais je suis déjà replongée dans mon récit. Les pages suivantes se remplissent vite. La torture a duré des jours. Et pour finir, Sidious est revenu me voir. Il me parlait tout en me tournant autour, les mains dans le dos.**

- tu es résistante, c'est bien... tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te tuer. Ce serait idiot de perdre quelqu'un avec une force comme la tienne. Alors tu as le choix. Sois je te torture indéfiniment, sois tu me rejoins. Mais en aucun cas tu ne mourras.

Il est reparti sans un mot de plus. Pour moi c'était évident. Jamais je ne me rallierais à lui. Je me disais que je finirais bien par mourir. Suite à cette visite, il est revenu, une fois par semaine. La seule chose qu'il m'apportait, c'était une faible notion du temps. Au bout de quarante et une semaines, j'étais désespérée et prête à tout pour que la souffrance cesse. J'étais dans un état tellement pitoyable que je n'avais plus de gardes. J'étais incapable de tenir ma tête levée. Il me fallait des jours pour récupérer. Les décharges d'électricités étaient tellement fortes qu'elles me mettaient K.O. plus de vingt quatre heures.

Il rentre dans la salle, et, comme à son habitude, commence à tourner autour de moi, les mains derrière le dos, et parle. Il me raconte ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a détruit, depuis la dernière fois. Il finit par se taire, et reviens en face de moi. Il relève ma tête, et je le vois, à travers un voile de douleur qui ne me quitte plus. Au moment où il s'apprête à repartir, j'inspire un grand coup, tant pour parler que pour me donner du courage. Je vois ses yeux se rétrécir et le sens se tendre imperceptiblement. Mais avoir inspiré tant d'air me fait tousser violemment. Mais pas de décharge. Je le regarde, surprise, et il sourit en coin.

- je désactive l'électricité lorsque je suis là, m'explique-t-il. Elle n'est pas très bonne pour moi. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Je respire calmement, ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrent. Je force sur mon cou pour maintenir ma tête levée.

- j'accepte, murmure-je.

Je me dégoute de ce que je viens de faire, mais je ne peux plus supporter la souffrance. Je le sens me détacher et il me prend dans ses bras. J'aperçois alors un bref instant son visage et ma respiration se coupe. Mais il ne paraît pas s'en rendre compte, heureusement. Je me force à rester calme. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller, dans ces bras durs et froids.

**Sidious m'a alors pris comme apprentie. Il en avait déjà une. Asajj Ventress. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien au début. On se supportait mutuellement face aux traitements plus que brutaux que Sidious nous faisait subir chaque jour. Mais plus les années ont passées, plus elle devenait cruelle. Une vraie Sith. Là où cette souffrance qu'il nous infligeait ne provoquait qu'un désir plus grand de ne pas sombrer, Asajj se laissait aller, entraîner par le côté obscur. Un jour, après qu'on ait tenté une nouvelle fois de s'entretuer, Sidious en a eu marre de nos "querelles" et nous a convoquées dans ce qui lui servait de bureau.**

- je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- maître, nous vous assurons que ça ne se reproduira plus. Nous...

- parles pour toi Asajj ! M'exclame-je. Tu sais très bien que tu mens ! À la première occasion, tu tenteras de me découper en morceau ! Et moi je ferai pareil ! Je me tourne vers Sidious. L'appeler "maître" me répugne, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Maître, elle me déteste et je la déteste, avoue-je. Nous tentons de nous comporter en personnes civilisées en présence de l'autre, mais plus les jours passent, plus cela est difficile.

Je m'incline et recule, comme l'apprentie que je suis doit le faire devant son maître. Je le regarde à la dérobée. Il sourit imperceptiblement. Il aime mon caractère de feu, quoi qu'il en dise. Mais moi je ne l'aime pas plus qu'au premier jour. Au contraire, je le hais plus férocement à chaque instant qui passe. Il se redresse soudain et nous fais signe de faire de même.

- bien. Il est clair que je ne pourrai vous garder les deux ici. Vous allez donc vous affronter. Celle qui remportera le combat restera ici et finira sa formation avec moi. L'autre finira bien entendu également sa formation... avec notre bien aimé comte Dooku. Attention, ce n'est pas un combat à mort. Et puis, je suppose que vous préférez savoir l'autre chez Dooku que morte non ?

Je frissonne de peur. Dooku est réputé pour plier ses apprentis à sa volonté, bien plus cruellement que Sidious, c'est dire. Je sors de mes réflexions pour voir Asajj se jeter sur moi, sabre pointé sur ma gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'elle préférerait me tuer tout de même. Je sors mon sabre et bloque Ventress à la dernière seconde. S'en suis un combat infernal. Aucune de nous n'a le dessus sur l'autre, malgré nos styles totalement différents. Ventress attaque sans arrêt, sans chercher à toucher son adversaire, mais chaque attaque terminée, elle attaque de nouveau, sans répit. Elle a une endurance hors du commun. Endurance que je suis loin d'avoir. Elle fatigue son adversaire et à la moindre seconde d'inattention, elle se jette dans l'ouverture. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec deux sabres lasers, c'est plus facile. Ma manière de combattre est totalement différente. Je tourne autour. Je l'observe, tout en me défendant. Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de me toucher, mais je ne l'attaque pas pour autant. Je reste plutôt en défense. Je la regarde combattre. Je l'analyse. Ses mouvements de bras, de buste, de jambe. Je cherche la faille. Je ne la provoque pas. À force d'attaquer, elle va, elle aussi, commettre une erreur. Elle est trop sure de gagner. Je le vois dans son regard. Elle s'affiche, montre ce qu'elle ressent.

Elle vient de finir une attaque et je profite de la fraction de seconde de flottement avant l'attaque suivante pour moi-même placer une petite attaque. Elle recule d'un bond et pince les lèvres, le regard plus furieux que jamais. Je suis sure que c'est dans les prochaines secondes qu'elle va commettre son erreur. Et effectivement, elle se lance sur moi en oubliant de protéger sa hanche gauche. J'attends le dernier instant avant de me baisser et de pivoter sur moi-même, en tendant mon bras, faisant rentrer mon sabre dans le haut de sa cuisse comme dans du beurre fondu. Elle hurle de douleur et se fracasse par terre, sans aucune grâce. Je me jette sur elle et envoie valser avec le pied un de ses sabres, et attire l'autre dans ma main. Je lui écrase la poitrine avec le pied, et croise les deux sabres au niveau de son cou. Quelques secondes lus tard, Sidious se lève et prend la parole.

« - bien, c'est décidé. Kira, tu as gagnée. Asajj, prépare tes affaires. Tu pars dans une heure. »

J'éteins les sabres lasers et lui rend le sien. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle me crache dessus, se relève d'un bond, et pars sans un regard.

**Je n'ai jamais su quel âge elle avait. Le jour où elle est partie, j'avais 19 ans. Ça faisait plus de dix ans que Sidious m'entrainais, et j'étais heureuse et fière de moi, car il n'avait pas réussis à me faire basculer du mauvais côté. Mieux encore, j'arrivais à lui faire croire que j'étais de son côté, tout en passant mon temps libre à chercher comment m'enfuir, le tout en renforçant mon esprit et en me rappelant chaque jour ce que ma mère m'avait enseigné. J'ai marché durant des nuits pour connaître par cœur la forteresse et son dédale de chemins qui, en fait, menaient quasiment tous au même endroit. La sortie principale d'un côté, et une sortie dérobée de l'autre. Bien sur il y avait les chemins qui menaient aux différents appartements, à la réserve d'armes, de droïdes... mais je finis par connaitre tous les chemins par cœur.**

Voilà trois mois que Ventress est partie, et je suis tout de même plus détendu. Je reste cependant sur mes gardes constamment, mais je suis plus calme. Et je n'ai pas besoin de chercher constamment des excuses pour mes sorties de nuit. Elle n'est plus là, à m'attendre au détour d'un couloir. Je réfléchie depuis plusieurs jours à plusieurs faits sur lesquels j'ai toujours refusé de me pencher. Mais je dois le faire avant de partir d'ici. Il y a en particulier la raison pour laquelle Sidious ne m'a pas tué. Je me suis enfin décidé à lui demander, et je le ferai après le prochain entraînement, s'il est satisfait de moi. Et puis, il y a l'assassin de ma mère. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui. C'est lui qui a commandité le meurtre, mais pas celui qui lui a porté le coup fatal. Et quelle que soit la personne, je la tuerai.

Je me fustige pour mes pensées brutales, comme à chaque fois, mais s'il y a bien un point du code que je n'arrive pas à respecter, c'est bien celui là : ne pas ressentir d'émotion violente.

Quelques heures plus tard, je rejoins Sidious pour l'entrainement quotidien. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussis aujourd'hui, mais le niveau était affreusement difficile. Il finit par arrêter et je m'agenouille devant lui, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il a pensé de ma séance, et me congédie.

- ce n'est pas franchement très bien tout ça Kira, dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

- pardonnez-moi maître. J'ai fais de mon mieux.

- apparemment, le "mieux" n'est pas suffisant, rajoute-t-il, sarcastique et en colère.

- j'ai vraiment fais tout ce que j'ai pu maître.

- ALORS FAIS EN PLUS ! hurle-t-il soudain. Il hurle très rarement, et ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Jamais.

- oui maître, répondis-je simplement, de peur de dire une bêtise.

- c'est à cause de ta manière de te battre ! s'exclame le Sith. Elle est mauvaise ! Ne vas-tu donc jamais écouter ce que je t'enseigne ?

- je... dès le premier instant, j'ai combattu de cette manière maître, murmure-je.

- peut-être, mais elle est mauvaise.

- c'est pourtant grâce à elle que j'ai battu Ventress, tente-je.

Alors que je m'attends à être renvoyée sans délicatesse, voir même qu'il me frappe durement, comme à son habitude, il agit différemment aujourd'hui.

- bien. Que penses-tu de ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ?

Je ne sais trop que répondre, puis je me dis que mon franc parlé a toujours plus ou moins bien marché avec lui.

- j'ai trouvé cette séance très intéressante, maître. Mais... extrêmement difficile également.

- c'est vrai. Sache que le niveau de combat que je t'ai imposé aujourd'hui est à quelque chose près celui de Skywalker.

Je suis tellement surprise que j'en bafouille

- Sky... Skywalker ?

- oui, ma jeune apprentie, dit-il dans un sourire horrible. Tu as atteins le niveau d'un chevalier. Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais je suis fière du travail que tu as fourni. Bientôt, je t'enverrai te tester, sur une simple mission.

- bien maître... maître ?

- oui.

- est-ce que... j'hésite. C'est un miracle, avec ce que j'ai fait, et ce que j'ai dit, aujourd'hui, que je ne me sois pas encore fait torturer. Mais j'ai commencé ma phrase, et ne pas la continuer conduirait à la torture. Pardonnez mon impertinence, maître, mais vous rappelez-vous les conditions...

- de ton accord pour que je te forme, finit-il. Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai dis que je ne t'enverrais pas tuer de Jedi, ou d'autres races, tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prête. Tu es mon atout le plus précieux. Ma meilleure guerrière. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te faire fuir.

- merci maître.

- vas te reposer. Demain, l'entrainement sera le même mais il durera plus longtemps. Sois ici à six heures.

- bien maître.

Toujours courbée, je me recule, puis me relève et me retourne, repartant en direction de ma chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, je souffle. Alors que j'ai pleinement conscience que le lendemain et les jours suivant se rapprocheront plus de la torture que de la séance d'entraînement, je n'ai qu'une seule et unique chose en tête. Bientôt, je serai libre.

L'espoir de retrouver ma liberté m'avait donné des ailes et m'aidait énormément à supporter les entraînements infernaux de Sidious. Je n'avais jamais vraiment à faire un plan d'évasion, mais là, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Une heure plus tard, j'avais le plan parfait.

Mon esprit se bloqua à ce mot. Aucun plan n'est parfait. Alors je me mets en quête d'une faille... et me rend vite compte que mon fabuleux plan a neuf chances sur dix de me mener à la mort. Je soupire de désappointement, mais suis plutôt contente de m'en être rendu compte. Alors je réfléchis à un nouveau plan, plus lentement et plus rigoureusement, cette fois. Il faut que j'aie la tête froide pour penser à tout ça. Un moment après, je décide de me reposer, pour avoir la tête totalement calme lorsque je reprendrai mes réflexions.

**Sidious a passé encore trois mois à m'entraîner comme un dingue. Au début, j'étais en nage et complètement morte de fatigue alors que lui respirait à peine fort. A force, il soufflait comme un bœuf et j'étais aussi fraîche qu'une rose. J'étais vraiment prête. C'est ce jour là que je me suis finalement décidé à parler.**

Il a fini de reprendre son souffle et me fait un vague signe de la main pour me congédier, mais je m'avance doucement et m'agenouille devant lui.

- maître, j'aurais, si vous l'accepter, quelques questions à vous poser. Maintenant ou plus tard, bien sur, comme vous le souhaitez.

- eh bien, je ne pourrai peut-être pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations ce soir, mais tu peux essayer. Pose tes questions.

- merci beaucoup maître. Alors... pourquoi... avoir tué ma mère ?

- parce que c'était un Jedi puissant.

- et moi ?

- tu ne connaissais rien de la force, des Jedi ou de ce qui se passait. Je me suis dis que j'arriverais à te former.

- vous avez eu raison, maître.

Je lui avais caché que ma mère m'avait tout expliqué. Ça aurait signé mon arrêt de mort, j'en étais sur.

- et... qui a tué ma mère ?

- pourquoi cette question ?

J'en étais sure. Jamais il n'allait répondre sans connaître le pourquoi du comment

- eh bien, par curiosité.

- par curiosité ? Alors ne devrais-je pas ne pas te le dire, pour que tu apprennes à être moins curieuse ?

- je... maître, c'était ma mère. Et... » Par tous les maîtres Jedi, que cette phrase est dure à dire « et même si je ne regrette pas, car vous m'avez donné la chance d'apprendre votre savoir, je l'aimais.

- ces sentiments te pourrissent la tête. Te ramollissent. Il n'y a rien de pire que ce prétendu amour. C'est de l'hypocrisie ! C'est tout ! Il n'y a que la colère de vraie ! dit-il en gesticulant, commençant à s'énerver.

- pardonnez moi maître, je souhaitais seulement savoir, maître.

- non, Kira. Je te le dirai un jour. Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas aimé tes paroles.

- veuillez me pardonner, maître, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- il y a intérêt. Je ne te punirai pas. Tu deviens meilleure de jour en jour, et cette question sur ta mère ne doit plus stagner dans ton esprit. Alors, seulement, je te dirai qui l'a tué.

- bien. Merci maître.

- retire-toi dans ta chambre le reste de la journée. Je m'en vais. Je reviendrai d'ici une semaine, avec une nouvelle apprentie et une... surprise. Entraine-toi assidument.

- bien sur maître. Bon voyage, maître.

**Je me rappelle du moment où il est revenu. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur qu'à ce moment là. Il m'a fait appelé, et je suis rentrée, sa nouvelle apprentie était assise à côté de lui, à droite. Et à sa gauche...**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je contrôle ma respiration et me montre à tous. Je m'incline.

- vous m'avez fait appelé maître ?

- oui Kira. Aujourd'hui, ce sera ton dernier entraînement. Si tu en sors vainqueur, alors tu dirigeras l'intégralité de la flotte. Si tu perds... eh bien, c'est que tu seras morte. N'oublies pas, tu n'as pas le droit de tuer tes adversaires. Ils peuvent encore me servir.

- bien maître

Je m'avance dans le cercle d'entraînement, et je vois avec soulagement un seul de mes adversaires se diriger vers moi. Je me retourne subitement vers Sidious et m'agenouille.

- maître ?

- oui, Kira.

- je les affronterai un a un ?

- oui

- et si lorsque j'affront le troisième, le premier se relève ?

- alors il aura le droit de retourner dans le combat. Aussi assure-toi de bien les assommer.

- bien, maître.

J'entends l'activation des sabres de Ventress et me retourne. J'ai juste le temps d'effectuer un bond en arrière avant qu'elle ne me tranche. Je me reprends immédiatement, et adopte la même technique que lors de mon dernier combat. Sauf qu'elle est devenue bien meilleure. Une lueur de folie danse dans son regard. Le fruit de l'entraînement de Dooku. Elle est bien plus rapide et déterminée. Surtout que cette fois elle a le droit de me tuer. Mais elle n'a pas changé de tactique. Elle attaque sans relâche. Je trouve la faille sur un coup de chance. Un des sabres de Ventress passant trop près de ma figure, je baisse la tête et vois l'occasion parfaite. Je lève mon pied et frappe le genou sans protection de mon adversaire, qui cède dans un craquement horrible. Je l'assomme dans la seconde d'après et la repousse contre un mur, qu'elle ne me gène pas. Je me tourne vers mon second adversaire, qui n'est autre que ce cher comte Dooku. Le combat est éreintant. J'y passe près d'une heure, mais je finis par l'avoir à l'usure. Il déclare lui-même forfait, et je suppose Sidious d'y être pour quelque chose. Il a du lui proposer un bon dédommagement pour lui demander de laisser tomber le combat. Puis vient mon troisième et dernier adversaire. Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux que ses quatre sabres sont prêts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de marmonner

- manquerai plus qu'il ait une queue, il trouverait le moyen de s'y greffer un sabre.

Sidious rigole ouvertement, mais Grievous est fou de rage. Il se lance sur moi et je sais que j'aurais moins à me retenir avec lui qu'avec les autres, puisque il peut se remplacer quasiment entièrement. Il ne faut pas que je vise la tête où le buste, c'est tout. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, je tente une feinte. Je regarde derrière Grievous et écarquille les yeux en reculant. Il se stoppe net, et j'en profite pour lui tailler trois bras d'un coup de sabre. Il hurle de rage, mais son inattention a fait relâcher sa prise sur son dernier sabre, et je l'attire simplement à moi. Le sabre se retrouve dans ma main et je le réactive, en posant les pointes de mes deux sabres sur sa poitrine, faisant grésiller son armure. Sidious se lève et tape dans ses mains.

- eh bien, remarquable combat, ma chère. Tu es donc une vraie Sith, désormais. Félicitation.

- merci mon maître.

- appelle-moi Dark Sidious désormais. T'es-tu choisi un nom ?

- oui. Dark Lake.

- parfait.

- bien. Que dois-je faire dorénavant ?

- tu vas accompagner le comte Dooku pendant que je finirai l'apprentissage de Ventress et commencerai celui de Noelia. Tu apprendras tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de nos tactiques et de nos plans de batailles, de nos forteresses, de nos refuges. De tous nos plans. Et lorsque tu sauras tout, tu terroriseras toutes les galaxies ! Nous règnerons ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je ne sais trop comment, j'arrive à plaquer un sourire qui me semble carnassier sur mes lèvres.

- ce serait le plus grand des honneurs.

- bien. Maintenant, tu es prête. Une dernière chose. C'est le comte Dooku qui a tué ta mère.

Ne pas paraître sous le choc. Respirer calmement. Paraître froide. Je hausse les épaules

- c'est un mal pour un bien non ?

- oui, répond-il, son sourire de fou s'agrandissant. C'est parfait. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Dark Lake. Tu seras mon bras droit. A bientôt.

- à bientôt Dark Sidious.

**J'ai failli partir en courant. Tout laisser tomber et m'enfuir. Retrouver les Jedi et me placer sous leur protection. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devrais attendre encore un long moment avant de retrouver les miens. Je devais d'abord tout mémoriser des plans du côté obscur. Et je devais le faire avec l'assassin de ma mère. Mais tant pis. Si ça pouvait assurer la paix de la république, alors je devais le faire. Les mois passèrent et ma première opportunité de fuir tout ça se présenta alors que j'avais 21 ans. Je devais mener une attaque directement sur Coruscant. Mais à la dernière seconde, les Jedi attaquèrent une des planques de Grievous et Sidious m'envoya lui porter secours. J'eus juste le temps de les prévenir d'une attaque imminente sur coruscant, alors que Dooku se chargeait d'attaquer directement la tour des Jedi. Cinq mois plus tard, Sidious m'envoya pour la première fois seule en mission. Je devais kidnapper un sénateur. Il n'y avait que Dooku qui devait superviser de son vaisseau. C'était ma chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Je marche rapidement en direction du temple Jedi. Je suis nerveuse, excitée, affolée, heureuse. Tout ce que ne devait pas être un Jedi. Je me force à me calmer, et, progressivement, je retrouve la maîtrise de moi-même. Je vérifie que j'ai mon anneau autour du cou et m'arrête en bas des marches. Je lève la tête et admire ce lieu qui symbolise ma délivrance. Enfin, s'ils me croient. Je suis quasi sur que je vais séjourner en cellule quelques temps. Et puis, il ne faut _vraiment pas _que je croise Palpatine. Le plus dur c'est que je vais devoir faire face à mon père et ne rien lui dira dans un premier temps. Après avoir passé des journées à réfléchir, j'ai décidé que je ne lui dirai la vérité que lorsque je serai innocenté. Je monte les marches normalement. Il ne faut pas que j'attire l'attention sur moi. Je passe les portes et admire le lieu. Une jeune femme s'avance vers moi

- bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

- bonjour. Non, je vous remercie, je sais où je dois me rendre.

- vous n'avez pas le droit d'accéder aux étages. Et qu'avez-vous dans votre sac ?

- oh, de simples livres que maître Fisto m'a autorisé à emprunter hier, que je rapporte à la bibliothèque, réponde-je, en citant le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête. Je les poserai devant la porte, ne vous en faites pas.

- bien. Bonne fin de journée.

- merci, à vous aussi.

Je souffle discrètement, et me mets à monter. Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la bibliothèque et me fige. J'ai choisi ce lieu car c'était un des endroits où j'avais accès et où j'aurais la plus grande chance de trouver un Jedi. Et forcément, IL est là. Ce père qui m'a tant manqué est là. J'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire combien j'ai besoin de lui. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai une mission. Et elle passe avant tout. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que personne n'est au courant qu'il a eu une fille, et je ne veux surtout pas le faire radier de l'ordre. Cependant, je suis figée sur place et l'admire.

Malheureusement, il le sent bien vite et se retourne. Il penche légèrement la tête à gauche, se questionnant sur moi, et, devant ce geste que je fais aussi lorsque je me pose des questions, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Il se lève alors brusquement, et me rejoint presque en courant. Sa voix, que j'entends pour la première fois, me fait sourire à travers mes larmes. Elle est douce, apaisante, confiante.

- mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je relève mes yeux vers lui et murmure, la voix enrouée

- oui, maintenant, tout va bien.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Alors, toujours en le regardant, je continue de parler.

- j'ai été prisonnière durant treize ans de Dark Sidious. Mon corps s'est plié à sa volonté. Mais mon esprit est resté avec vous.

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent

- pardon ?

-je... pourrais-je le dire une seule fois ? Maître Yoda doit savoir.

- eh bien, je ne sais pas...

- je vous en prie ! Enfermez-moi et amenez maître Yoda devant ma cellule si vous le souhaitez, mais je vous en prie, je dois parler au conseil Jedi.

Il me regarde sans répondre, et je me dis que j'ai fais tout ça pour rien. Mon cerveau se déconnecte et mes jambes lâchent. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir deux bras chauds m'entourer avant que je rencontre le sol que le noir me happe. Je me réveille doucement, et me rend compte que je suis toujours à la bibliothèque, et qui plus est dans les bras... de mon père. Les larmes coulent à nouveau alors que la honte me submerge de ne pas pouvoir retenir mes émotions. Et il sent ma honte. Fichu Jedi !

- pourquoi êtes vous gênée ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Je parle tellement faiblement que je le vois tendre l'oreille

- je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mes émotions.

- ce n'est pas grave...

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Je bondis et me retrouve sur mes pieds. Je respire doucement et sèche mes larmes. Peut-être me fallait-il ça pour me calmer. Ma voix est parfaitement contrôlée lorsque je reprends la parole.

- si c'est grave. Je me dois de me maitriser, maître.

- comment savez-vous si je suis maître. Je pourrais très bien être chevalier ?

- je vous l'ai di. J'ai subi l'éducation d'un Sith. Et ma mère... m'a appris quelques rudiments.

- votre mère ?

- elle est décédée.

- oh. Toutes mes excuses.

- ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne saviez pas. C'est le comte Dooku qui l'a tué et m'a enlevé.

Mon père ouvre la bouche pour parler mais maître Yoda arrive accompagné de deux autres Jedi. Mace Windu et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Je me tourne vers mon père et murmure un merci, auquel il répond par un sourire si doux qu'il me fait fondre sur place. Les quatre maîtres m'entraînent vers la partie de la bibliothèque réservée aux plus puissants Jedi. Une fois la porte refermée, Yoda me fait signe de m'asseoir. J'obéis immédiatement.

- il paraît que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ? demande Obi-Wan.

Son ton est suspicieux. Je me tourne vers mon père, et vois que son attitude également à changé. Il est bien plus distant. Froid, même. Je ravale mes larmes et inspire un grand coup. Le moment de vérité est venu… en tout cas, l'histoire que j'ai préparée, pour ne pas dire que ma mère était Jedi, et ne pas dire le nom de mon père.

- je m'appelle Kira. J'ai 21 ans. Ces treize dernières années, j'ai été enfermée dans la forteresse cachée de Dark Sidious. Ma mère s'est faite assassinée lorsque j'avais 8 ans par le comte Dooku, qui en a profité pour m'enlever. Ma mère m'a élevé dans le respect de la république et des Jedi. Dark Sidious m'a proposé de le rejoindre, mais j'ai refusé. Alors il m'a dit qu'il ne me tuerait pas. Qu'il me torturerait à vie s'il le fallait, mais qu'il refusait de tuer quelqu'un avec autant de potentiel que moi. Alors il a tenu parole et m'a torturé. J'ai tenu quarante et une semaines. Et puis j'ai craqué. J'ai accepté de le laisser me former, tout en me jurant de ne jamais basculer du côté obscure. Jamais je ne trahirais mes racines. Parce que... mon... mon père... oh bon sang ! c'est impossible. Je respire un grand coup et lâche… mon père est un Jedi.

Ma déclaration fait l'effet d'une bombe, et je le sens se raidir derrière moi.

Je me laisse aller contre le dossier de la chaise et soupire. J'aurais pu me faire griller dès cet instant. J'étais Nautolan, je dis que mon père est un Jedi, alors même que j'ai un Nautolan derrière moi. Soit ils ont tout de suite compris, soit ils ont pensé que c'était ma mère qui était Nautolan. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, pour Obi-Wan et Kit en tout cas. Mace et Yoda, c'est autre chose.

Je continue avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de m'interrompre.

- ma mère me l'a dit ainsi que tout ce qu'elle savait de ce qui se passait dans la république. Je ne connais pas le vrai nom de ma mère. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Elle était comme moi. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Dire une chose en leur en faisant comprendre une autre. Pour eux, ça voulait dire « elle est Nautolan », alors qu'en vérité, ça voulait dire « elle était Jedi ». je secoue la tête et reprends.

Alors je me suis battue, pour tromper Dark Sidious. Il était si heureux et si fier d'avoir réussis à me briser, du moins le croyait-il, qu'il n'a pas vu que je faisais semblant. Il a alors commencé à m'entraîner. Mais ma mère m'a dit comment les Jedi se battaient. Alors j'ai passé des nuits, pendant des années, à apprendre à me battre comme... vous. Selon votre code. Il y a presque trois ans... j'ai terminé mon apprentissage et... je suis devenue...

Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Mais je sens de l'apaisement, qui vient de derrière moi. Mon père est là. Même s'il ignore qui je suis, sa compassion est tellement grande qu'il m'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Alors je relève la tête.

- je suis devenue Dark Lake. Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit. A par des droïdes.

- pour quelles raisons vous croire, devrions-nous ?

- je n'ai aucune preuve de ma bonne foi, rien. Je veux juste vous dire que c'est moi qui vous ai prévenu pour l'attaque de Coruscant il y a trois mois, et que ma mission aujourd'hui était de kidnapper un sénateur. Nous n'étions que deux. Alors j'ai pu... neutraliser mon accompagnateur.

Je pensais me maîtriser, mais savoir que j'avais tué m'est insupportable. Je me sens tomber à genou, les mains crispées sur mon ventre. Je vomi le peu que j'avais dans le ventre. Je sens mon père et Obi-Wan s'approcher de moi et s'agenouiller, puis mon père pose une main sur mon épaule.

- pourquoi cette réaction ?

Je ne bouge pas, je tente de maîtriser mes tremblements. J'y parviens peu à peu. Je me relève, tanguant un peu, mais ils me soutiennent. Ma voix est rauque et ma gorge me brûle.

- parce que j'ai... tué.

- combien de fois ? demande Obi-Wan.

- une seule !

Je me retourne vers lui avec des yeux effarés. Il sourit doucement. Et me demande

- et qui donc ?

- Lui

Je balance le sac et la tête de Dooku en sort. Ils se figent tous, même Yoda. Puis Obi-Wan reprend la parole.

- eh bien, c'est malheureux, mais c'est toujours ça de fait. Que voulez-vous en échange ? me demande-t-il.

- quoi ? Je me détache de leurs mains qui me soutenaient toujours. Mais rien enfin ! J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça ! Je ne vais pas en plus... je ne veux rien ! M'exclame-je.

- pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous avez fait de mal ? demande Mace.

- ça me semble évident ! Durant plus de deux ans, j'ai assisté et même dirigé des combats alors que mon seul souhait était de saboter mes propres vaisseaux.

- pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait si vous le vouliez tellement ? me questionne Kit.

- je l'ai fait. Mais je ne pouvais le faire à chaque fois ! Et puis, comment aurais-je récupérer des informations sinon ?

- quelles informations ?

- beaucoup. Les caches, les planètes, les prochaines attaques, la forteresse de Sidious, tous ses plans... et le vrai nom de Sidious... j'aurais pu le tuer tellement de fois... je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé tuer tant de personnes...

- vous n'y pouviez rien. Vous l'auriez tué, un autre aurait pris sa place. Et vous n'auriez pas eu toutes ces informations, tente de me rassurer Mace.

- je sais maître Windu. Mais cela n'empêche pas les remords.

- les remords bannir tu dois, si Jedi devenir tu veux.

Je regarde maître Yoda, et ses mots parviennent lentement à mon cerveau. _Si Jedi devenir vous voulez_. Oh mon... je sens mes yeux briller, pas de larme, mais je crois que l'étincelle de la vie y est revenue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, en bafouillant un peu.

- vous... vous voulez dire que... vous me... croyez ? demande-je, abasourdie.

- pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas vous croire ? interroge Obi-Wan.

- je suis une Sith. Je pourrais venir dans le but de vous infiltrer.

- et la tête de Dooku ? demande Kit.

- j'ai juste vengé ma mère.

- et votre père ? S'enquiert Mace.

- j'ai pu inventer.

- et votre mal-être d'avoir tué ? dit Obi-Wan.

- simulation.

- vous voulez qu'on vous enferme ? Finit par demander Kit, ne comprenant pas mon attitude.

- non, bien sur que non c'est juste que... vous ne devriez pas faire confiance aussi vite.

- de cela seul juge nous sommes.

- je sais.

- une question je sens, que de poser tu as envie.

- je... pourquoi me croire ?

- parce que sincère tu es. Surveillée tu seras, mais confiance en toi nous avons, m'explique Yoda.

- merci maîtres.

- bien. Ton sabre pourrais-tu nous montrer ?

- euh je... je me sens paniquer, malgré ma tentative de maîtrise.

- cet entretien seul je finirai. A vos occupations vous pouvez retourner, dit soudain Yoda en se levant et en venant vers moi.

Windu, Kenobi et Fisto se regardent mais n'ajoutent rien. Ils sortent. Une fois la porte refermée, Yoda s'avance vers moi.

- pourquoi tant de peur soudain j'ai senti ?

- parce que j'ai menti.

- comment ça ?

- je sais qui est ma mère. Elle était aussi Jedi. Elle m'a donné son sabre. Et si je l'avais montré devant vous tous... il aurait su qui j'étais.

Je finis ma phrase en baissant la tête. Je le vois tendre la main. Alors je lui donne mon sabre. Les secondes, puis les minutes passent, mais il ne dit rien. Alors je relève doucement la tête vers lui et vois qu'il me regarde.

- l'ancien propriétaire de ce sabre je connais. Ta mère c'était ?

- oui, maître Yoda. Ma mère. Je sais qu'ils étaient tous deux Jedi, et que le code l'interdit. Que le nouveau code l'interdit.

- l'ancien code, tu préfère.

- bien sur ! Au moins, mes parents n'auraient pas été obligés de vivre caché, et je n'aurais pas grandi... soumise.

- mais la Force et la passion, cohabiter, ne peuvent.

- pas la passion, maître Yoda. L'amour.

- cela ne change rien.

- comment bien faire son devoir en étant désintéressé alors ?

- par la volonté.

Je hoche la tête pour qu'il sache que je comprends, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Je sais que c'est l'enseignement Sith qui me fait penser ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est vrai. Mais je ne continue pas la discussion. J'ai un autre souci en tête.

- maître Yoda ?

- oui ?

- vous... savez qui est...

- ton père ? Oui, je le sais.

- vous saviez...

- non.

- vous allez...

- je vais discuter des sanctions...

- NON !

- à toi ce n'est pas de décider.

- je ne veux pas qu'il soit sanctionné !

- la parole tu n'as pas dans cette affaire.

- très bien !

Je me lève brusquement. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et sort... comme une furie. Je vois vaguement Obi-Wan, Mace et Kit avec un air complètement perdu sur le visage. Puis Yoda m'interpelle.

- Kira !

Sa voix résonne dans toute la bibliothèque et tout le monde se fige. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Forcément les trois autres me courent après et me rattrapent. Mace et Obi-Wan me tiennent chacun un bras. Kit est derrière moi.

- où aller comptes-tu ?

- loin d'ici. Je refuse qu'il se fasse sanctionner par ma faute !

- ta faute ce n'est pas.

- si je n'étais pas venue, vous n'en auriez rien su ! Et il aurait pu vivre tranquille !

- nos actes un jour ou l'autre se payent.

- non. Mon père n'a pas à subir ça.

- et qu'allez-vous faire pour nous en empêcher ?

Obi-Wan serre un peu plus mon bras en même temps qu'il me pose la question.

- vous voulez le sanctionner ? Très bien. Je ne vous dirai pas un mot des plans de Sidious, dis-je en me retournant et tentant de partir de nouveau.

- c'est complètement disproportionné ! s'exclame Fisto en se plaçant devant moi. Vous ne pouvez mettre ceci dans la balance. De telles informations pèsent bien plus lourd qu'une erreur de Jedi, finit-il dur un ton sec.

À peine ses mots sont sortis qu'il se raidi, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Une erreur. Je suis une erreur. Ça me fait mal. Très mal. Je reste calme. Je refuse de m'énerver, de perdre la face devant eux. Mais mon ton est très froid.

- une erreur hein ? Eh bien je vous rappelle que grâce à l'erreur, vous aurez peut-être la chance de connaître les plans de Sidious. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, l'erreur va aller se reposer parce que l'erreur est fatiguée.

- je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne souhaitais pas dire ça, me dit Kit.

Je hausse les épaules.

- ce n'est rien. C'est oublié, réponde-je doucement.

- vraiment ? Il semble étonné.

- la rancœur ne sert à rien, explique-je en haussant les épaules elle ne fait que nous pourrir de l'intérieur. Et... tout le monde a le droit de commettre des _erreurs_.

Je dis la fin de ma phrase en souriant légèrement. Il hoche la tête.

- c'est digne d'un Jedi, dit-il, et je sens mon cœur se gonfler de fierté. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas...sombrer, durant les années d'entraînement de Sidious ? demande-t-il ensuite.

- je pensais que quelque part, j'avais un père qu'il ne fallait pas que je déçoive.

- c'est tout ?

- ça n'est pas suffisant ? demande-je, en sondant leurs émotions. Mais ils sont perplexes, bien que je sente un peu de compréhension chez mon père. Non, forcément, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne sais comment vous expliquer ça. J'ai... été élevée, par ma mère, selon l'ancien code. Où les sentiments n'étaient pas prohibés. Tout en parlant, je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler du code maintenant. Alors je tente un changement de sujet. Dites, pourriez-vous me lâcher ?

Ils me relâchent, et je les regarde tour à tour. J'ai beaucoup de mal à voir quoi que ce soit dans leur regards. Mais je sens en mon père la compréhension, encore. Et de l'amusement. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son amusement, et il sent à son tour mon incompréhension. Il devient perplexe à son tour et je souris intérieurement. Ça peut durer longtemps. La preuve, il devient encore plus perplexe. Je finis par le regarder, et fait bouger à peine une de mes queues crâniennes. Je sens enfin de la compréhension, puis plus rien. Je me sens infiniment frustrée, et vois un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

**J'ai peut-être oublié de préciser qu'entre Nautolan, on pouvait communiquer par la pensée, et ressentir les émotions de nos congénères bien plus précisément que celles des autres races. Et quand Kit a compris que je le sondais, il a eu recours à une autre capacité. Empêcher un autre congénère de savoir ce qu'il ressent, en coupant la connexion. Il n'y aurait plus aucune vie privée sinon, et tout le monde ressentirait les émotions de tout le monde. On en viendrait vite aux mains. Cependant, la coupure ne fonctionne que dans un sens, et si moi je ne pouvais plus ressentir ses émotions, lui ressentait toujours les miennes.**

Je coupe la connexion de mon côté pour me venger et je vois son visage se fermer. C'est moi qui souris cette fois.

- que se passe-t-il ? demande Obi-Wan.

- rien, grogne Kit en guise de réponse.

Voyant qu'il n'allait rien dire de plus, je me retourne vers Yoda.

- s'il vous plaît.

Mais ce n'est pas Yoda qui répond. C'est Windu.

- pourquoi refusez-vous que l'on punisse votre père ?

- ce qui vous intéresse n'est pas de le sanctionner ! Vous voulez juste savoir qui c'est.

- je le sais.

- oh ça non, assure-je, sure de moi.

- vous osez mettre ma parole en doute ? demande-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- bien sur ! Il a fallu que maître Yoda voie mon sabre pour comprendre. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes pas devin.

- je sais qui il est, répète-t-il pourtant.

- eh bien dites le.

Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille, si bas que les autres ne peuvent pas l'entendre.

- c'est maître Fisto. Et je le sais parce qu'il s'est confié à moi, il y a longtemps. Il a déjà été sanctionné pour cela. Il ne risque plus rien.

Il se redresse et me regarde avec un sourire narquois. Je lui renvoi le même sourire et lui dit

- eh non. Dommage, vous vous êtes trompé. Mais je vous comprends. N'importe que Jedi le penserait.

Il se fige. Je me retourne vers maître Yoda, qui prend finalement la parole.

- bien. Ton choix je respecte. Personne sanctionné ne sera, et cette conversation entre nous restera.

Je ne réponds rien. Maintenant que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, j'ai honte de moi d'avoir fait chanter ces Jedi. Mais mon père ne doit pas savoir. Pas encore. Et les autres encore moins.

Je souris. Je m'inventais toute sorte de raisons pour ne pas le dire à mon père, et je me rappelle avoir discuté le restant de la journée avec maître Yoda, qui tentait de me convaincre de lui parler. Mon seul vrai argument était que je refusais de lui dire qui j'étais tant que je n'avais pas prouvée que je n'étais pas du côté obscure de la force. Sauf qu'ils m'ont tout de suite cru, et ça a bouleversé mes plans. Alors j'ai simplement eu peur. Pas de ce que j'avais à dire, où ce qu'ils penseraient de moi. Non. Du regard de mon père sur moi. Les autres, même Yoda, je m'en fichais. Mais pas mon père. Et j'avais simplement peur d'être rejetée. Lors de mes discussions avec Yoda, ce premier jour, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je fasse semblant le lendemain de kidnapper le sénateur, et que je me fasse moi-même capturer par les Jedi. J'avais dis oui, mais sous quelques conditions, qu'il n'a pas compris, mais je me rappelle lui avoir dit que je lui expliquerais tout le lendemain.

* * *

Ça y est. Ils viennent de me mettre dans une cellule. Les Jedi voulaient me laisser libre dans le bâtiment, mais j'ai refusé. Ils ne comprennent pas. Windu m'a prévenue que plusieurs Jedi reviendraient dans la journée pour me parler. Je lui ai demandé à ce que ce soit les même qu'hier, c'est-à-dire Obi-Wan, Kit, Yoda et lui-même. Parce que j'ai confiance en eux, et surtout, ça me permettra de revoir mon père. Je lui ai aussi demandé à ce qu'on parle dans une salle d'interrogatoire, où quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, que tout le monde croie que je suis vraiment captive. Deux heures plus tard, on m'emmène à un des plus hauts étages de la tour. On me met dans une pièce et on m'attache. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre Jedi arrivent. Fisto va pour me détacher.

- non. Laissez-moi attachée.

- mais pourquoi ?

- parce qu'il y a deux personnes dans ce bâtiment qui pourraient mettre à l'eau toute mon entreprise. Il faut que je fasse semblant d'être prisonnière.

- suggérez-vous qu'il y a des traîtres parmi les Jedi ?

Mace Windu me dévisage, ne pouvant accepter une telle pensée de ma part je suppose. S'il savait… Je baisse la tête et la secoue doucement de droite à gauche, de dépit. Je pensais commencer par quelque chose de soft, mais je commence par le plus difficile. Enfin, au moins je n'aurai plus à y revenir.

- il y en a deux. Plus exactement, l'un des deux... oh et puis merde. Je relève la tête et les regarde tour à tour. J'inspire un grand coup et je me lance. Premièrement, je n'accuse aucun de vous quatre, bien sur. Les deux personnes que j'accuse, je ne les accuse pas à cause de doutes ou d'hypothèses. Je les accuse parce que je _sais_ de quelle côté elles sont. Si je vous demande de me laisser attacher, c'est au cas où une de ces deux personnes, voir même les deux entreraient dans cette pièce. Ce ne sera pas facile à accepter, mais c'est ainsi. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Dark Sidious faisait pour ne jamais être vu, ne jamais avoir de problème ? Je laisse passer un instant. Maîtres ?

- oui ? répond Obi-Wan.

- ne cherchez pas à comprendre, juste, répondez simplement à la question que je vais vous poser. D'accord ?

- si vous voulez, accepte Mace.

- merci. Si vous étiez Dark Sidious, quelle serait le meilleur poste à occuper si vous vouliez avoir le moins de risques de vous faire prendre ? Ne vous demandez pas s'il est possible d'accéder à ce poste. Dites moi juste le poste.

Ils réfléchissent intensément. Puis ils commencent à réfléchir à voix haute et à se répondre entre eux.

- padawan... marmonne Obi-Wan.

- trop jeune. Chevalier... pense Kit à voix haute.

- pourquoi pas, confirme Mace.

- de se faire prendre il y a beaucoup de risque. Maître Jedi ? propose Yoda.

- oui. Mais il y a aussi... chancelier, murmure Kit.

- pardon ? Kit, ce n'est pas logique, le contre Mace.

- et pourtant c'est la place la plus sure, dit Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils.

- mais enfin ce n'est pas possible, rétorque Mace.

Je les regarde se pseudo-disputer avec un demi-sourire sur le visage. Quoi que Yoda en dise, on ne peut vivre sans passion, sans sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de discussion qu'on aime voir s'éterniser.

- Maîtres Fisto et Kenobi ont raison, finis-je pas dire.

- mais enfin comment veux-tu que Palpatine soit Sidious ? demande Mace, interloqué.

- je vous comprends, murmure-je, et pourtant...

Ils se retournent tous vers moi. Obi-Wan est le premier à prendre la parole.

- ce n'est pas possible, marmonne-t-il, en revenant sur ce qu'il venait de dire

- si, c'est possible, et c'est la vérité. Dark Sidious et le chancelier ne font qu'un, affirme-je

- comment le savez-vous ?

- parce que j'ai vu sa tête, tout simplement. Et pas qu'une fois, explique-je, calmement.

- il n'a jamais montré son visage à quiconque, me contre Obi-Wan.

- bien sur que si, rétorque-je.

- tous ceux a qui on a demandé...

- vous ont bien sur dit la vérité ! M'exclame-je, sarcastique, en coupant Mace. Et ils étaient tellement dignes de confiance que vous les avez crus. Et ça m'étonnerais que vous ayez réussis à attraper quelqu'un d'assez important pour que Sid lui aie montré son visage.

- Sid ? demande Kit avec un demi-sourire.

- Sid, Sidious, ça revient au même.

- soit, dit Mace avec un mouvement de la main voulant dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la façon dont je l'appelais. Mais vous sous-entendez que nous ne sommes pas assez bons pour capturer quelqu'un de haut placé dans la hiérarchie Sith !

- je ne sous-entends jamais, réplique-je. Je dis clairement les choses. En l'occurrence, la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas eu entre vos mains quelqu'un de haut placé, c'est parce que les hauts placés se débrouillent toujours pour surveiller la bataille de loin et s'enfuient au moindre danger, comme les lâches qu'ils sont.

- à qui Dark Sidious son visage a montré ? demande Yoda.

- Ventress, Dooku, Grievous. Moi. Et surement quelques autres. Les chefs d'escadrons. Les padawans les plus puissants. Mais pas plus de dix personnes à mon avis.

- c'est insensé ! s'écrie Obi-Wan. Je sens une grande impuissance émaner soudain de lui. Il se sent complètement dépassé.

- incroyable, maître Kenobi, pas insensé. Voilà pourquoi je devais être capturé, faire comme si de rien n'était. Rester dans une cellule. Et être attachée ici.

- et la seconde personne ? Demande Kit.

Un murmure s'élève.

- Anakin.

C'est Obi-Wan qui a parlé. Pas moi. Et je dois malheureusement confirmer ses dires.

- oui. Il est sous l'influence du chancelier. Ça fait plusieurs mois que Sid m'en parle. Il lui fait faire tout ce qu'il veut. Et... il utilise la sénatrice Amidala pour le faire chanter, avoue-je, décidant de tout dire

- quelle rapport à la sénatrice y a-t-il ? demande Yoda, et je les sens tous perplexe… enfin, à part Kit, qui n'a toujours pas restauré la connexion, ce qui me frustre de plus en plus, car, moi, je l'ai rétablie, et je lui fais bien sentir mon énervement. Il me répond par un micro haussement d'épaule. Mais je me force à me calmer et à me concentrer sur la réponse que je vais donner à Yoda.

- il y a qu'il l'aime, maître Yoda. Et que ça fait bientôt trois ans qu'ils sont mariés. Alors Sidious menace la sénatrice, et par le visage du chancelier, il fait faire à Anakin tout ce qu'il veut.

C'est pour Obi-Wan que le choc a été le pus dur à encaisser. Son propre padawan au service d'un Sith... il n'y était pour rien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. La conversation a pourtant continué, même si nous avons changé de sujet par la suite. Nous avons évoqué les plans de Sidious en long, en large et en travers. Nous avons aussi évoqué ma place dans tout ça.

- il y a trois solutions. La première, je vous rejoins officiellement, en prenant le risque que Sidious change ses plans. La seconde, vous me gardez prisonnière sur une durée indéterminée, et la troisième... vous me laissez partir, je fais croire que je me suis échappée et je me débrouille pour vous faire parvenir les nouvelles informations, s'il y en a, dès que je les ai, finis-je, en fixant Mace.

Ils se regardent tous les quatre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne dit rien, et, à force, tous les regards, y compris le mien, ont convergé vers Yoda.

- quelle décision prendre souhaiterais-tu ? Finit-il par me demander.

Je décide de jouer franc jeu, et leur dire vraiment ce que je pense.

- je choisirais la première parce que j'ai eu mon compte, avoue-je, mais après avoir écouté ma conscience, je prendrais la dernière. On a besoin de quelqu'un dans le camp ennemi, et cette situation et une occasion inespérée.

- courageuse tu es, me félicite le petit maître vert.

- non, rétorque-je. Je sais juste envers qui va ma loyauté. Par conséquent, je suis prête à faire le nécessaire.

- c'est vrai, mais ça s'appelle aussi du courage, renchérit Kit.

- peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que c'est ce que je dois faire, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, je sens à nouveau ses émotions, et je me sens juste heureuse. Parce que je sens la confiance émaner de lui. Je n'y ai pas pris garde, mais il a du sentir ma douleur et ma peur à l'idée de repartir là bas. Je me sens gênée qu'il ait pu le sentir, mais il me renvoie de l'apaisement en retour. Je ne me tourne pas vers lui, les autres comprendraient qu'il se passe quelque chose alors je lui envoie un peu de reconnaissance, et me reconcentre sur la conversation.

- quand souhaitez-vous repartir ? Demande Obi-Wan.

- le plus rapidement possible.

- et pourquoi cela ? Il vous tarde tant de remettre les pieds dans le côté obscur ? Demande Windu.

- pourriez-vous me ramener à ma cellule ? demande-je, refusant de me mettre en colère.

- vous tenez tant que ça à être de retour chez notre cher seigneur Sith ? Insiste l'humain.

- s'il vous plaît... Kit fait un pas dans ma direction, sentant bien que je me retiens. Il se tient prêt à m'immobiliser au besoin. Mais je veux lui prouver que je peux ne pas m'énerver. Alors je respire un grand coup et me calme un peu.

- pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à la question ? Continue Mace.

Je ne m'énerve pas, je ne m'énerve pas, je ne… et puis flûte !

- maître Windu, je ne réponds pas aux questions absurdes, lance-je d'un ton glacial.

- pardon ? Il s'approche de moi, mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je ne dois me défendre qu'avec la parole. Je dois reconnaitre que les chaines qui me retiennent doivent m'aider à ne pas me lever non plus, même si je suis sure qu'elles ne me retiendraient pas longtemps.

- oui, absurdes, idiotes, complètements débiles... vous avez besoin d'un autre synonyme ? demande-je, sarcastique, à Windu, que je sens s'énerver d'un coup, ce qui me calme automatiquement. J'ai gagné. Je suis fière de moi. J'ai réussis à ne pas m'énerver, et je l'ai énervé. Voilà ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Et Kit s'est tourné vers Mace, cette fois. Il regarde le Nautolan avec… du mépris ? Et s'en va en claquant la porte. Personne ne bouge, ni ne parle.

- bien, dit Yoda au bout de quelques minutes, brisant le silence. A ta cellule nous te ramenons. Maître Fisto, accompagnez-là.


	3. Chapter 3

**Il m'a raccompagné à ma cellule sans un mot. Je souris en y repensant. Je le sentais bouillonner. Il voulait me poser tant de questions... ma cellule était dans la partie la plus sécurisée de la tour nord. Là où on enferme les vraiment dangereux. Je me rappelle que ça le répugnait de me mettre là alors que je faisais tout pour les aider.**

- c'est... j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez de vous mettre dans un endroit pareil, dit-il, se sentant atrocement mal de ma laisser là.

- il n'y a rien à pardonner, maître Fisto, le rassure-je. C'est moi qui ai demandé à y être placée.

- je le sais, mais il n'empêche que c'est...

- injuste ? Propose-je, en voyant qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots.

- exactement, confirme-t-il en hochant la tête.

- alors dites-vous que je n'ai pas le quart du confort que j'ai dans cette cellule là où je vais retourner, avoue-je.

**On avait continué à parler ainsi pendant quelques heures. La particularité de cette partie de la prison était que seul les maîtres Jedi y avaient accès, et c'était seulement les membres du conseil qui surveillaient prisonniers. Trois Jedi, qui se relayaient toutes les huit heures. Bien sur, c'était Kit, Mace et Obi-Wan dans l'ordre.**

En me remettant dans ma cellule, le Nautolan avait _"_oublié_"_ de remettre les champs de protection, que Mace avait remis juste après, et que le Kit avait de nouveau désactivé, ce qui avait conduit à une sacrée prise de bec entre les deux, mais finalement, Kit avait gagné, et le champ de force n'était donc plus activé.

J'avais trois jours devant moi pour trouver la solution pour m'échapper. Il fallait vraiment faire croire que je m'étais sauvée, et non que les Jedi m'avaient laissé m'échapper. Je secoue la tête d'agacement. Deux d'entre eux ne pouvaient me laisser tranquille. Il fallait qu'ils me reposent sans arrêt des questions, sur les plans, sur la marche à suivre lorsque je me serais évadée, mais aussi sur ma loyauté. Ils doutaient. Et ça m'énervait. Parce que Yoda me faisait confiance. Mais ça ne leur suffisait pas.

**Je souris en y repensant. Pendant des années, je m'étais attendu à cette réaction, mais alors que c'était le cas, je trouvais ça injuste. Deux jours plus tard, j'avais depuis longtemps la solution, mais je voulais profiter de mon père le plus possible.**

Je suis assise par terre, en tailleur, dos à la vitre qui fait office de porte à ma cellule. Seigneur que c'est long seize heures sans le voir. Pour finir, je ne réponds plus à leurs questions. J'en ai marre. Heureusement que mon père ne m'en pose pas, je deviendrais folle. Ah sa y est. Il entre. Ils ont chacun leur façon de se tenir. L'un reste debout, durant des heures, marchant un peu de temps en temps, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Le second s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de ma cellule. Et mon père s'assoit à même le sol, appuyé lui aussi contre la porte en verre de la cellule. Aujourd'hui, il se met carrément dos à moi. Le savoir à... à peine un centimètre de moi, et pourtant si loin... je laisse aller ma tête en arrière, et au moment où elle touche la vitre, je ressens un fourmillement dans tout le corps, mais surtout au niveau de la tête. Je me lève d'un bond tout en me retournant pour lui faire face, et il fait la même chose que moi. On se regarde, à moitié en position d'attaque. Je prends la parole en premier.

- qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande-je, les sourcils froncés.

- je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoue-t-il.

Nous nous regardons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger. J'aime pouvoir le regarder sans avoir à me justifier. Je profite de chaque seconde. Je finis cependant par me redresser, ne sentant aucun danger, et il en fait de même. Après l'inquiétude, c'est la curiosité qui prend le dessus. Je tends lentement la main vers la vitre et l'effleure. Rien ne se passe. Je la pose complètement, toujours rien. Alors je regarde mon père, qui hoche la tête et s'approche à son tour. Il touche à peine la vitre, et... rien. Alors il finit par poser sa main totalement, mais rien ne se passe. Je regarde sa main, tellement semblable à la mienne, et une boule me serre la gorge. Je relève les yeux vers lui, et son regard me transperce. J'ai l'impression qu'il voit tout de moi, et je prends peur. Il ne doit pas savoir. Pas encore. Pourtant ça me paraît tellement simple de lui dire. Juste quelques mots... avant de retourner vers les Sith... à supposer qu'il me laisse partir. Non, je ne peux as lui dire. Alors je me recule un peu, en restant debout. Lui s'assoit de nouveau par terre, en tailleur, mais face à moi cette fois. Je fais de même. Cependant, je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard, alors je ferme les yeux. Je suis gênée, et il l'est aussi. L'ambiance s'alourdit peu à peu.

- plusieurs membres du conseil ont demandé à vous interroger eux-mêmes, finit-il par dire, pour casser le silence. Nous avons eu bien du mal à les retenir.

- j'en suis navrée. Vous auriez du me le dire, je serais partie plus tôt, dis-je, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- vous avez un plan ? demande-t-il.

- oui, réponde-je simplement.

- depuis quand ? Je sens la curiosité s'infiltrer en lui.

- quelle importance ? Questionne-je, d'un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût, mais c'est trop tard.

- aucune, murmure-t-il en soupirant.

Je le sens désorienté, et je m'en veux. Je ne devrais pas lui répondre comme ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute si les autres m'ont bombardé de questions. Alors je reprends.

- depuis environ cinquante heures.

- pourquoi ne pas être partie ? demande-t-il, perplexe. Vous vouliez le faire au plus vite non ?

Je rouvre les yeux et le vois avec un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Je vais vite lui faire ravaler. Ce n'est pas très fair-play, mais lui n'a pas été fair-play non plus.

- peut-être parce que j'espérais revoir mon père, chuchote-je.

Et merde, je me suis vendue. J'ai dis "revoir", et les seuls Jedi que j'ai vu sont au nombre de quatre. Et il est le seul à avoir potentiellement un enfant, ayant eu une relation avec un autre Jedi... mais ma réponse a vraiment du le toucher. Parce qu'il ne relève pas. Je suppose qu'il doit penser au sien, parce que je sens de la honte, de l'impuissance et de la tristesse... il a baissé la tête et fermé les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Je me force à ne ressentir qu'un peu d'inquiétude, me redresse et me mets à genoux, me collant presque à la vitre.

- ça va ?

Il inspire profondément et redresse la tête. Rien ne transparaît sur son visage, et ses sentiments sont redevenus normaux. J'admire sa volonté. Bon d'accord, j'admire tout chez lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- oui, excusez-moi, j'ai... de vieux souvenirs encombrants... dit-il d'un air dégagé.

- encombrants ?

Je suis légèrement vexée... trèèès légèrement. Je me renfrogne un peu, et lui pense qu'il me doit une explication... incroyable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire passer ma réaction pour de l'incompréhension. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus en détail qu'il recommence à parler.

- oui... enfin, ils font parti de mes meilleurs souvenirs mais... attendez... vous avez dit...

Ça y est je suis foutue, il a compris. Je retiens ma respiration.

- vous... connaissez votre père ?

Aga ? L'incompréhension me traverse avant de me dire que j'ai fait non pas une bourde, mais deux, preuve en était sa question. Bon, eh ben j'ai eu de la chance, mine de rien. Mais il faut lui répondre maintenant. Et pas de mensonge. Enfin, pas trop.

- oui. Je le connais, réponde-je en priant un quelconque dieu qu'il ne me pose pas plus de question.

- alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire qui vous êtes ?

Apparemment, les dieux ne sont pas avec moi. J'aurais encore préféré qu'il me demande qui c'était, j'avais une réponse toute prête, bien qu'un peu bancale.

- parce que... je n'ose parler, de peur de dire encore une bêtise. Et puis, j'ai une autre raison de ne rien dire, mais je ne lui dirai qu'en dernier recours.

- si vous préférez... commence-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il ramène ses mains contre son ventre et serre discrètement le poing et toutes les caméras s'écrasent sur elles-mêmes. Elles ne devraient rien enregistrer comme ça... dit-il, alors que je sens de l'amusement en lui. Quel maladroit je fais, tout de même, ajoute-t-il, complètement hilare.

Je souris légèrement, mais je suis mal. Mon dernier recours vient de tomber. N'empêche, c'est tordu comme situation. Mon père m'encourage à parler de mon père... je me lève pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais mon esprit tourne à plein régime.

- je sens la surchauffe dans votre cerveau, dit-il, en se questionnant sur le pourquoi d'une telle activité cérébrale.

- la surchauffe risque bien d'arriver en effet, réponde-je pour essayer de changer de sujet.

- si vous ne préférez pas en parler, je comprendrais, finit-il par lâcher, à contrecœur.

- non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste... je... j'ai trouvé une réponse à peu près plausible… bon, d'accord, totalement vraie, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je baisse la tête, et pourtant, je veux le regarder lorsque je dirais... alors je relève les yeux et me retourne, pour être face à lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Ma voix est étranglée.

- Quel Jedi voudrait avoir pour enfant un Sith ?

Il me regarde si intensément que je perds toute notion de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne sens que de la colère en lui. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais j'entends ses paroles comme s'il les avait hurlés.

- vous avez résisté tellement de temps dans l'espoir qu'un jour vous pourriez nous transmettre quelques informations, vous avez vécu en enfer et vous y avez résisté. Je ne sais pas si un seul d'entre nous aurait tenu, surtout sans avoir eu de vraie formation au préalable, continue-t-il, parlant de plus en plus normalement. Je ne sais quelle force vous a fait tenir, parce que même si vous ne vouliez pas décevoir votre père, ça ne suffit pas, avoua-t-il, ses mâchoires se contractant soudainement. Mais ce que vous avez fait est fantastique, c'est surement ce qui nous fera gagner cette guerre, tonne-t-il. Et vous continuez à nous aider en repartant de vous même dans cet enfer ? Il laisse passer quelques secondes qui durent chacune au moins deux éternités. Si votre père n'est pas fier de ce que vous avez accompli durant toutes ses années, alors je peux vous jurer qu'aucun parent dans la galaxie n'a de quoi être fier de ses enfants ! Assène-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- l'amour, murmure-je, alors qu'il s'est mis à tourner comme un lion en cage devant ma cellule.

Je sens l'incompréhension et il fronce les sourcils. Je reprends d'une voix normale.

- vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas que par honneur, ou pour que mon père soit fier de moi que j'ai tenu. C'est parce que c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle.

- mais vous ne le connaissez même pas.

- si, le contre-je. Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais vu, mais je sais qui il est. Ma mère m'en a parlé tant de fois...

- vous avez dit que votre mère n'en a jamais parlé, dit-il, la suspicion se faisant sentir en lui.

- c'est faux, explique-je. J'ai évincé la question en disant que je ne connaissais pas le vrai nom de ma mère. Vous en avez déduit que je ne connaissais pas mon père non plus.

- ... effectivement, avoue-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance, ajoute-je, et la seule que j'ai jamais aimé.

- vous... commence-t-il, mais je le coupe.

- oui, je sais, l'attachement est banni par le code. Cependant, cela ne change rien. Quelle est le sentiment qui s'oppose le plus à la haine ?

- le calme. La sérénité. Répond-il, mais je sens la frustration et l'hésitation en lui.

- vous ne pensez même pas ce que vous dites, maître, rétorque-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

- je sais. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis le bon Jedi pour ce genre de débat sur l'attachement, et sur la manière de gérer les sentiments en général d'ailleurs… Je peux même affirmer que je suis un des... pire.

- pourquoi pire ? Pourquoi juger l'attachement comme mauvais ? demande-je, ne supportant pas ce que le code dit là-dessus.

- parce qu'il peut conduire à la colère et à la haine, répond-il, par automatisme.

- mais la sérénité ne donne aucune volonté, murmure-je. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut céder à la colère, ni à la peur, bien sur, continue-je, à un volume normal. Mais nous pouvons cohabiter avec elle. L'amour est seulement plus dangereux

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit et je le sens qui est d'accord avec moi. Pourtant il ne peut le dire. C'est interdit.

- je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. De toute façon, nous n'allons pas changer le code maintenant.

- c'est vrai. Je vais devoir y aller bientôt.

- oui. J'ai peur que maître Yoda ne réussisse à tenir les autres maîtres. Beaucoup souhaiterais vous interroger.

- oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un Sith à torturer...

- ne dites pas ça. Vous êtes plus Jedi que beaucoup d'entre nous.

- pas tant que ça.

- si. Je suppose que Sidious vous a parlé de l'ordre Jedi comme des guerriers sans sentiments ?

- en effet.

- et vous le croyez ?

- je ne l'ai jamais cru totalement, quoi qu'il m'ait raconté. Cependant, il est vrai que c'est une assez bonne description. En tout cas selon le code Jedi.

- c'est vrai. Et pourtant, ceux qui ont les plus... forts caractères ont beaucoup de mal à refuser l'attachement.

- le cœur ne plie pas même sous la contrainte intense de l'esprit.

- c'est ça. Vous avez essayé ?

- oui. Je voulais me rapprocher le plus possible des Jedi. Alors l'amour que je ressentais envers mon père était mauvais. Mais... j'ai compris un jour que c'était ce qui me permettait de tenir face aux... à Sidious. Alors, à défaut de l'étouffer, je l'ai laissé en l'état, faisant en sorte qu'il n'augmente pas, mais le gardant en moi, pour m'aider à faire face.

- c'est incroyable. Vous...

Un bruit d'explosion retenti et la tour tremble. Il se lève d'un bond et sort de la pièce. Je lui hurle de me faire sortir, mais il est trop loin. Je m'acharne contre la porte, mais selon mon plan, il faudrait sept minutes pour qu'elle plie. Il revient trois longues minutes plus tard.

- les séparatistes sont là ! S'exclame-t-il, et je sens l'excitation du combat monter en lui, qu'il tente de réfréner. Ça me rassure, j'ai toujours pris ça pour une mauvaise chose, mais apparemment, c'est un truc de Jedi trop… motivés. Cependant, j'analyse ce qu'il vient de dire et me fige.

- quoi ? Ma voix monte dans les aigus.

- il parait que Sidious en personne est dans un des vaisseaux, continue-t-il.

- mais que font-ils ? demande-je, complètement perdue.

- ils viennent vous chercher, avoue-t-il.

- pardon ? je suis… abasourdie. Et encore, le mot n'est pas assez fort.

- vous êtes importante apparemment, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je suis sans voix. Jamais dans l'histoire des Sith un seigneur est allé en aider un autre. C'est bien plus simple de le remplacer. Mais ce qui me gène le plus c'est que si j'étais partie avant, il n'y aurait pas de combat. Mais c'est trop tard pour les remords. Je relève les yeux vers mon père.

- laissez-moi sortir, ordonne-je.

- la bataille est engagée, me donne-t-il comme réponse

- c'est justement. Laissez-moi combattre.

- vous n'allez pas vous compromettre, me dit-il simplement. A ce propos, il a été décidé que c'est moi qui ai tué Dooku. Je vous vois mal dire à Sidious que vous l'avez fait vous-même.

- très bien, acquiesce-je. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse les Jedi se faire tuer par ma faute !

- ce n'est pas...

- bien sur que si ! Le coupe-je. J'aurais pu partir il y a deux jours et rien de ceci ne serait arrivé !

- il en aurait profité pour attaquer quand même, rétorque-t-il. Alors rejoignez-le et ils partiront.

- vous venez de le dire. Il aurait quand même attaqué. Maintenant qu'il est là, il va essayer de tuer le plus de Jedi possible.

- oh non ! S'exclame-t-il soudain.

- quoi ? Questionne-je, soudain inquiète face à la peur qu'il ressent.

- le chancelier a demandé... il s'arrête une seconde. Le chancelier a obligé le conseil Jedi à rappeler tous les autres. Tous les Jedi et les padawans sont là. Tous. Sans exception.

- laissez. Moi. Sortir. De. Là. Décrète-je en martelant chacun de mes mots.

- bien. Mais ne défendez pas les Jedi. Allez directement rejoindre Sidious. Et si vous pouvez...

- je le tuerai avec plaisir... euh, sans plaisir, me reprends-je. Mais si un Jedi à côté de moi est mal en point...

- vous le laisserez se débrouiller, s'écrie-t-il. Il est hors de question...

- c'est bon ! Le stoppe-je à nouveau, mais en colère. J'ai compris ! Mais si c'est mon père...

- d'accord, m'arrête-t-il à son tour. En même temps, les chances que vous vous retrouviez à côté de lui sont infimes.

- certes. Maintenant laissez-moi sortir, l'enjoins-je, souhaitant me battre et non bavasser.

- bien. Laissez-moi un peu d'avance, demande-t-il. Ça serait suspect que nous descendions ensemble, sans se battre.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête.

Si tu avais su, père, que j'étais à tes côtés durant tout ce temps.

Il me sourit et m'ouvre la porte. Je le regarde une dernière fois et il s'en va. J'attends une bonne minute et prends le même chemin que lui. Je finis par sortir de la tour, et la vue me glace le sang. Des dizaines de chasseurs et des vaisseaux plus gros s'affrontent. Je repère rapidement celui où se cache Sidious. Je le rejoins en réussissant à ne tuer personne. Il m'attend.

- eh bien, tu as eu des problèmes j'ai l'impression, me nargua-t-il.

- pardonnez-moi, maître. Mais ces Jedi m'ont pris par surprise, murmure-je, faisant semblant d'être contrite.

- ce n'est pas grave, au contraire. Et tu nous as fourni une occasion de... d'ébranler la confiance que les Jedi ont en eux. Il s'arrête pour contempler le spectacle et se tourne vers la cabine du vaisseau. Allons-nous-en. Pilote, ordonne-t-il. Dites aux autres vaisseaux de se battre et que je ne tolèrerai aucun repli.

Autrement dit, ils vont tous se faire massacrer. Mais ce ne sont que des droïdes. Heureusement. Mais en face, même s'ils sont infiniment plus fort, les Jedi tombent. Je ne peux le laisser faire.

- bien, monseigneur, répond le pilote.

- NON ! M'écrie-je.

- un souci, Dark Lake ?

- non... oui, me repris-je. Génial, il faut que je trouve un argument, sinon je suis morte… ah, ça y est. Dark Sidious, j'aimerais combattre.

- tu le feras bientôt.

- non, refuse-je. Contre les Jedi. Aujourd'hui.

Une lueur de sadisme pur passe dans son regard. J'en remets une couche.

- nous pourrions leur montrer combien nous sommes puissants, ensemble.

Forcément, il ne résiste pas. Stupide chancelier, qui plie au moindre compliment... ou pas.

- je ne crois pas que vous ayez pensé à tout, ma chère. Si l'on me reconnaît ?

- impossible, le contre-je. Je vous couvrirai et de toute façon, chaque Jedi qui verra votre visage... ne pourra plus dire grand-chose une fois que nous nous serons occupés de lui, finis-je dans un sourire sadique, me répugnant de ce que je viens de faire.

- bien, bien, bien. Je vois que ton séjour chez eux a fait augmenter ta colère. Je la sens. Mmh. Tellement bonne... très bien. Allons-y. pilote, déposez le vaisseau. Mais ne restons pas trop longtemps. Il est clair que nous ne gagnerons pas cette bataille. Cependant, rien n'empêche de clairsemer leurs rangs.

Imbécile de Sith. Si tu savais que la colère que je ressens est à cause de toi, que c'est toi que je veux tuer... mais le principal, c'est que l'ont soit resté. Avant de sortir, je tente de repérer mon père. Par malheur, il est à quelques mètres seulement du vaisseau de Sid. Je secoue la tête. La porte s'ouvre, et tous les combats s'arrêtent progressivement. Tous nous regardent. Les Jedi en profitent pour se regrouper. Ils nous font tous face. Tous les grands, les membres du conseil, et les meilleurs maîtres et généraux, sont en première ligne. Shaak Ti, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, sa padawan, Asoka, Obi-Wan Kenobi, et tant d'autres que je ne reconnais pas. Et mon père est là au milieu. Je respire profondément. Puis Sidious prend la parole.

- eh bien mes amis, quelle bataille ! S'exclame-t-il. Oh, je sais que je ne gagnerais pas, mais mes soldats ont ordre ne pas se replier. Alors je vous permets de respirer un peu, de prendre une pause. Et j'en profite pour vous présenter Dark Lake, mon bras droit. À ce propos, qui a tué ce pauvre comte Dooku ?

- moi ! crie mon père.

- eh bien, il est mort de la main d'un grand maître, n'est ce pas Dark Lake ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- en effet, acquiesce-je.

- alors que dirais tu de l'affronter à ton tour ?

Je serre les dents. Je ne peux accepter. Et Sidious le sait. J'ai eu beau dire que je voulais combattre, il sait que je ne peux pas encore le faire. Il ricane.

- ah, la jeunesse ! Vous avez de la chance Jedi, elle n'a pas encore prit goût à la tuerie, comme vous et moi. Mais ça viendra. Ainsi, alors que nous partions, elle m'a demandé de rester. Pour combattre. Alors... combattons !

Il sort son sabre en même temps que les droïdes recommencent à faire feu. Mais les Jedi se défendent parfaitement. Puis Sidious reprend la parole, mais seuls les Jedi les plus près de nous l'entendent.

- eh bien, puisque tu ne veux pas le tuer, le vais le faire, dit-il dans un sourire sadique.

Et il bondit dans la direction de mon père.

- ATTENTION ! Hurle-je.

Mon cri fait se retourner mon père, qui a à peine le temps de parer alors que le chancelier l'attaque. Cependant, des Jedi me barrent le chemin. Et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Alors je commence à vraiment combattre, attaquant plus que parant. Mais je n'en tue aucun. Je les assomme, parfois les blesse, mais rien de sérieux. Je viens de me débarrasser du troisième que j'entends un rire. Je me retourne, et vois Sidious qui a battu mon père, la pointe de son sabre à quelques centimètres de la gorge du maître Jedi, qui est par terre.

- eh bien, Dark Sidious, ricane-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

- parce que je veux profiter de ma victoire, répond le Sith. Mais si vous le souhaitez...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, tandis qu'il ramène sa main gauche dans son dos pour prendre un blaster qu'il rapproche doucement vers lui. Je me retourne et bondis. Je passe par-dessus la tête de Sidious et lui tranche le bras au passage. Son sabre tombe par terre. Il serre les dents, alors que je me retrouve entre lui et mon père. Je relève mon sabre pur le décapiter. Je vois le doigt du chancelier appuyer sur la détente et le coup partir. Je sens la douleur au moment où mon sabre touche le cou du Sith. Il écarquille les yeux alors que sa tête se sépare de son corps. Mais je me sens sombrer, la douleur prenant possession de moi. Je tombe sur mon père, qui me prend dans ses bras.

- vous n'auriez pas du faire ça !

- est-il... mort ? demande-avec difficulté.

- oh oui, sans aucun doute, affirme-t-il, sans même jeter un œil à la tête, séparée du corps.

- bien.

J'ai fait mon boulot. Il reste encore beaucoup de travaille, mais Dooku et Sidious sont morts. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer, alors que j'ai de plus en plus mal.

- ah non ! s'écrie-t-il. Restez réveillée ! Kira !

- veux... dormir.

- non !

Mais mes paupières se ferment. Je l'entends vaguement appeler des secours, et des personnes s'affairer autour de moi. Je ne sais même pas où j'ai été touchée, jusqu'à ce que je sente une douleur effroyable au niveau du bas ventre. Puis c'est le noir.

J'entends quelqu'un hurler, et je cherche la provenance du son, lorsque je me rends compte que c'es moi qui le produit. Je tente de me maîtriser, et j'y arrive petit à petit. J'ouvre les yeux avec peine et vois les droïdes médicaux s'affairer auprès de moi. Je sens les pierres du sol me rentrer dans le dos. Je suis encore dehors. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je cherche mon père du regard et le trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Je sais qu'il me reste une chose à faire. Je lève mon bras et arrache la chaîne qui maintient l'anneau de ma mère autour de mon cou. Puis je le regarde, et lui tends le bijou. Il s'approche de moi et le prend. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller. Je veux dire quelque chose. Mais le noir m'emporte à nouveau.

Lorsque je me réveille de nouveau, je me rends compte que je suis dans un lit. La douleur est horrible, mais je respire lentement et elle reflue petit à petit. Et au fur et à mesure, j'entends des cris. Une dispute. Violente.

- répondez maître Yoda, QUI EST-ELLE ?

- maître Fisto, calmez-vous, demande la voix d'Obi-Wan.

- bien. Mais ça ne change pas ma question.

- tu sais qui elle est, dit Mace avec… délicatesse ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre. Peu importe. J'écoute à nouveau.

- non je ne sais pas ! Je sais juste ce qu'elle nous a raconté ! Mais peut-être s'est-elle confiée à toi, Mace ? J'espère que ça lui a mieux réussit qu'à moi !

- KIT ! S'emporte Mace.

- QUI EST-ELLE ? L'anneau qu'elle porte est celui...

- je sais, le coupe Yoda.

- mais c'est... elle est... vous le saviez ? Balbutie-t-il.

- j'avais des soupçons. Je lui ai demandé, à la bibliothèque, le premier jour. Elle a dit non. Tu l'as entendu, comme moi.

- mais c'est ridicule. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demande-t-il. Je sens son incompréhension, mais ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant. Je veux voir où cette discussion va se diriger.

- pour te protéger, elle ne t'as rien dit, lui explique Yoda, même si c'est seulement la moitié de la vérité. Le protéger, mais aussi et surtout la peur de se faire rejeter.

- c'est insensé, proteste Kit. Je sais très bien me défendre. J'ai même failli avoir Grievous !

Non, pas le protéger de Grievous ou un autre adversaire. Le protéger des autres Jedi et du code. La conversation n'apporte plus rien d'intéressant, aussi je décide de montrer que je suis réveillée. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner mais je vois de mieux en mieux. Ils s'arrêtent de parler. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je n'arrive pas à dire un mot. Un droïde se précipite sur moi et veux me faire boire. Je lui arrache presque le gobelet des mains. Je veux le faire moi même. Je le vide et lui rend, en grognant

- merci.

Il veut m'aider à me redresser sur mon lit, mais je le repousse.

- je ne suis pas infirme ! M'indigne-je.

Je me redresse toute seule, et j'entends un léger soupire. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'est Kit. Une fois en position assise, je me retourne vers le droïde, n'ayant pas encore l'envie… le courage de parler aux maîtres.

- je peux sortir quand ? Lui demande-je.

- d'ici une semaine, me répond-il de sa voix métallique.

- QUOI ? Hors de question ! Je ne resterai pas un jour de plus ici, proteste-je.

- alors vous sortiez après demain, mais vous devez vous reposer et ne pas faire d'efforts pendant deux semaines.

- vous vous fichez de moi ? je suis presque en colère. Je respire un bon coup.

- une semaine ici, deux semaines à l'extérieur, maintient l'imbécile rouillé.

- pffff... ok, deux semaines, m'incline-je.

Kit soupire encore. Je me repositionne et finis par relever la tête. Mace, Yoda et mon père sont là. Je le fixe et attends qu'il parle, lorsque je me souviens des dernières paroles de leur discussion, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ma gorge est encore sèche, mais je parviens à parler cette fois.

- pas des séparatistes, des droïdes, de Grievous, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais des Jedi. Du conseil. Des sanctions.

Il me fixe un moment, sans parler, puis quitte la salle. Dieu que ça me fait mal. Je serre les dents et me retourne vers les deux autres. Windu tente un sourire et me dit

- ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra. Il n'aime pas être prit au dépourvu. C'est tout. Dès que vous serez dehors, ce qui ne saurait tarder d'après ce que vous avez dit, nous souhaitons vous parler. Le conseil veut vous parler.

- seulement si l'on n'aborde pas le sujet de mon père, dis-je, sur la défensive.

- ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, assène Mace.

- et ce n'est pas vous qui me forcerez à parler, rétorque-je, en me redressant encore un peu sur mon lit.

- vous êtes têtue, lâche Windu..

- non. Je l'ai déjà dit. Je refuse qu'il soit...

- oui, c'est bon, nous avons compris, me coupe-t-il. Cependant, ce n'est pas à vous de juger de ses actes.

- il me semble pourtant que je suis celle qui en a le plus le droit. Bien plus que vous.

- vous êtes...

- maître Windu, je crains que tord elle n'ait pas, le stoppe Yoda, à mon plus grand soulagement. Elle seule du sort de son père décidera.

- alors c'est réglé. On en parle plus, déclare-je, voulant passer le plus vite possible à autre chose.

- maître Yoda, vous êtes sur ? demande Mace, frustré.

- je le suis.

- bien. Alors nous n'en parleront pas au conseil. De toute façon, nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet, finit-il par avouer.

- merci, maîtres, donne-je pour seule réponse, en inclinanat la tête.

- nous siégerons les trois prochains jours, au moins, pour tenter de nous y retrouver sur ce qui va se passer du côté obscur, m'explique Mace. Nous aurons besoin de vous.

- je viendrai dès qu'ils me lâcheront... il n'y a pas moyen que vous les forciez à... je laisse ma phrase en suspend. Ils pourraient influencer les droïdes avec la force pour qu'ils me laissent sortir, mais je connais déjà leur réponse.

- non.

- oui, forcément. Pas à des fins personnelles hein ?

- exactement. Pourquoi as-tu demandé si tu le sais ?

- qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Windu sourit légèrement. Je hoche de nouveau la tête. Ils s'inclinent tous deux à leur tour et sortent. Je me rends compte qu'il fait nuit. Alors je ferme les yeux, mais ne peut dormir. Je me force à respirer calmement. Et je finis par fermer les yeux. Le lendemain, je ronchonne toute la journée, mais les droïdes infirmiers refusent de me laisser partir. Je ne vois personne non plus. Alors j'en profite pour réfléchir à ce qu'il va se passer, mais je n'arrive à penser qu'à ce qui s'est déjà passé, surtout ces derniers jours à Coruscant. La nuit tombe de nouveau, avec la promesse des infirmiers de me laisser sortir le lendemain à l'aube. Je ne dors pas, mais sombre dans une espèce de demi-sommeil. La nuit est déjà bien avancée lorsque j'entends des pas. J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux. Je le reconnais tout de suite. Je soupire discrètement. Dois-je faire semblant de dormir, où paraître réveillée ? Je tente la première solution. Je respire un grand coup, doucement, puis referme les yeux. Je le sens s'assoir près de moi. Je me demande s'il sait que je suis réveillée. Mais s'il avait voulu me parler, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je suis prête à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il murmure

- j'aurais du le savoir... je le savais... je l'ai senti, dès la première seconde... mais il y avait tellement peu de chances... j'aurais du... j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner... si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué. Et combien je t'aime, ma fille. J'ai rêvé toute ma vie de ce moment. Et il est arrivé. Jamais je ne te laisserai repartir. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter dans les bras. Mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je l'entende. Alors je reste immobile. Je le sens se lever, et se pencher sur moi. Puis je sens ses lèvres contre mon front, et il s'en va, doucement.


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est toujours l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Avec le temps, je me rends compte que cette visite nocturne était beaucoup plus importante pour lui que pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je savais qui il était, que j'avais accepté. Lui, il le découvrait, et en plus lorsque j'avais été sur le point de mourir. Il ne faut pas oublier que Mace et Yoda étaient aussi au courant. Et ce... monologue était une étape à franchir, avant qu'il arrive à me parle en face. Il est revenu plus tard, et cette fois, je lui ai montré que j'étais réveillée.**

- oh, euh... comment allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? Si je vous dérange, je m'en vais. Je vais y aller. Je...

Je lui coupe la parole, parce que sinon il sera parti avant que j'ai pu dire un mot.

- vous ne voulez pas de réponse avant de partir ?

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Mais il ne revient pas. Alors je reprends.

- je vais plus que bien. Je n'ai quasiment plus mal. Vous ne me dérangez pas. Franchement, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous restiez, je vais devenir folle à ne rien pouvoir faire. Et par pitié, tutoyez-moi.

Il me regarde, et finit par sourire. Je soupire.

- ok. Mais tutoie moi aussi. En tout cas en privé, pour le moment

- pas de soucis. Ça paraîtrait bizarre de nous vois nous tutoyer sans vraiment nous connaître.

Pendant que je parlais, il a rapproché un lit du mien et s'est assis dessus, en tailleur. Son sourire se fane un peu à mes derniers mots.

- on ne peut pas dire qu'on se connaisse, murmure-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je m'assois sur le lit, pour être en face de lui, nos genoux se touchant presque, et prends une de ses mains dans les miennes. Il relève la tête et je souris.

- nous avons tout le temps de le faire, désormais, le rassure-je.

Il sourit à son tour.

- tu as raison.

Le silence s'installe. A moitié apaisant, à moitié gêné. J'ai relâché sa main à contre cœur. Il finit par parler.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas reconnu. C'est tellement évident.

- pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de Nautolan padawan, ou chevalier ?

- quelques uns, mais aucun avec ta couleur de peau.

- eh oui, un Nautolan à la peau bleue...

Je me regarde. Oui. Forme humanoïde, neuf tentacules sur la tête, les mâles en ont treize, je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père, pourtant. Mais je suis aussi bleue que ma mère. Nous avons continué à discuter. Je lui ai raconté toute mon enfance, jusqu'à mon enlèvement. Et puis le silence s'est installé. Je le sentais qui tentait de tout remettre en ordre. Puis il a reposé ses yeux sur moi, et il m'a regardé plusieurs fois, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Je souris légèrement alors qu'il tend la main vers moi, mais s'arrête avant de me toucher, et la laisse retomber. Il est un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

- je suis bien là, souffle-je, doucement.

Il secoue légèrement la tête et me regarde vraiment cette fois, ayant repris contact avec la réalité.

- c'est... il s'arrête, et je le sens chercher un mot.

- incroyable, murmure-je.

- oui. C'est ça, confirme-t-il. J'ai... d'un côté, je comprends ce qu'il se passe mais de l'autre...

- tu te demande si tu ne rêves pas, si c'est vraiment réel, et tu as besoin d'un moment pour accepter, finis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

- dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- tu viens de le faire, me répond-il, moqueur.

- papa ! M'exclame-je, vexée.

On se stoppe tous les deux à ce mot. Il est sorti tellement naturellement... je baisse la tête et marmonne

- désolée, c'est sortit tout seul.

- et j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Je redresse vivement la tête et le vois sourire comme jamais je ne l'ai vu ces quelques jours. Il rigole même. Puis je reprends la parole

- donc, comme je le disais, puis-je te poser une question, autre que celle que je viens de poser à l'instant ?

- tout ce que tu veux.

Il est tellement sérieux lorsqu'il le dit... et je le sens se tendre.

- hey, cool, c'est une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Il fronce les sourcils, et je sens qu'il est soulagé. Il sourit.

- oui, pardon.

- pas de problème. Donc... à quoi ça sert ? À part à ressentir ?

Je lui tends une des queues crâniennes en même temps que je lui demande.

Je souris et j'ai bien du mal à me retenir de ne pas rigoler ouvertement à ce souvenir. Sid m'avait dit qu'elles me servaient pour ressentir les émotions des autres, mais rien de plus. Pour le reste, j'avais bien remarqué que j'avais certains avantages, et certains inconvénients, par rapport à Ventress, Dooku ou Sidious, mais je ne savais pas s'il y en a qui venaient d'elles. Puis j'arrête de sourire en me rappelant la suite du souvenir. Je secoue doucement la tête et me remets à écrire.

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés, reste silencieux, puis éclate de rire. Vraiment. Longuement. Bruyamment. Il rit tellement fort qu'il se laisse tomber sur le lit, tout en continuant à se secouer de la tête aux pieds. Je me renfrogne, mais le voir rire est vraiment communicatif. Alors je commence à rigoler moi aussi. Je finis par sentir quelque chose couler sur ma joue. Je m'arrête de rire pour y gouter. Et je me rends compte que ce sont des larmes. Il s'est arrêté de rire aussi, et s'est redressé. Je me retourne vers lui.

- on peut pleurer de rire ?

- bien sur ! Tu ne le sais pas ?

Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise.

- je... je n'ai jamais... je n'avais pas le droit... balbutie-je.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas savoir une chose aussi banale. Je le sens bouger, puis un bras entoure mes épaules. Avec son autre main, il soulève mon menton.

- ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas grave, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est tellement douce. Il me sourit, pour me rassurer, et je me colle contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'attire à lui. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi. Il me murmure à l'oreille

- tu ne retourneras plus là bas. Ici, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Je te protègerai. Même si pour ça je dois être radié. Je m'en fiche.

Je me recule brusquement

- quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois radié ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de...

Il m'attire de nouveau à lui

- ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas dis que je le ferais coûte que coûte. Simplement, s'il le fallait, je le ferais sans hésiter.

- je... d'accord, finis-je par accepter. Mais vraiment s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il ne répond rien, et je cale ma tête dans son cou, histoire de profiter un peu de lui. Nous restons ainsi un temps indéterminé. Puis je me rappelle ma question.

- tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Il se recule, et au même moment, deux de nos tentacules se touchent. De nouveau, ce fourmillement apparaît. Nous nous regardons, mais ne nous éloignons pas cette fois. Passé la surprise, c'est un sentiment très agréable. L'impression d'être en sécurité, aimé, que rien ne peut arriver. Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Mais une espèce d'alarme se déclenche en moi et je m'éloigne d'un coup. Il ne comprend pas.

- je pourrais en devenir très vite dépendante.

Il sourit.

- très juste. Tu as eu plus de réflexe que moi.

- bah, l'habitude. Je n'avais pas intérêt à me faire avoir par quoi que ce soit, là bas.

- en effet. Je vais tout de même demander à maître Yoda s'il connait ce phénomène.

- oh, un Jedi curieux.

- hé !

- oh pardon. Une maître Jedi, membre du conseil, curieux.

- oui, c'est mieux. Je vois que tu as le même sens de l'humour que moi.

- oui, maman me l'a souvent dis, avoue-je à mi-voix. Elle s'énervait tellement des fois que je me cachais pour aller rire en toute liberté.

- ça m'arrivait aussi. Donc, pour en revenir à ta question. Sidious ne te l'a jamais expliqué ?

- il ne m'a rien dit. Enfin, il s'est contenté de me dire que peu importe les différences entre les races, les seules capacités valables sont celles que l'on arrive à développer, et qu'en l'occurrence, elles me servaient juste à ressentir plus fortement que la normale. Et maman non plus ne m'a rien dit.

- eh bien... elles nous servent à ressentir plus que les autres, mais ça tu le sais. On peut manipuler les esprits les plus faibles plus facilement...

Il m'a expliqué longuement toutes les spécificités de notre race. Et je dois reconnaître que nous sommes au dessus de la moyenne, en tout cas par rapport aux autres Jedi. Et j'en suis fière. On a continué à discuter longtemps.

- pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ressens plus fortement ce que tu ressens que ce que d'autres peuvent ressentir ? C'est comme... je laisse ma phrase en suspend, et réfléchis à la manière de tourner ma phrase.

- si tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, finit-il à ma place.

- oui. Ça te fait pareil ?

- totalement. C'est beaucoup plus fort avec toi qu'avec les autres. En général, les Nautolan, entre eux, ont pu développer une sorte de…

- une sorte de télépathie.

- tout à fait. Oh seigneur, je suis aussi impatient qu'un enfant, confie-t-il en secouant la tête.

- et moi donc. On... ne pourrait pas...

- essayer maintenant ? Si tu veux.

- cool !

On essaie pendant un moment, mais pas de télépathie. En revanche, on s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait décrypter les émotions de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait des siennes. Ainsi, il passa près de cinq minutes à m'assurer qu'il me calmerait, au besoin, dans la salle du conseil. A un moment, je ne sais trop pourquoi, je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre.

- oh non, m'exclame-je.

- qu'y a-t-il ?

- il va bientôt faire jour.

Il se lève d'un bond.

- il faut que j'y aille ! On ne doit pas me trouver là.

- ok. De toute façon, je sors ce matin. On se voit au conseil je suppose.

- tu suppose bien. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Pardon, je ne t'ai pas laissé dormir.

- ola, si je pouvais, je passerais toutes mes nuits comme ça.

- moi aussi. Allez, je file.

Il m'embrasse le front et se recule, mais je suis le mouvement et m'accroche à son cou. Je le sens sourire, alors qu'il passe ses bras dans mon dos. Je le serre le plus fort possible contre moi. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, puis je le relâche. Il se recule, me fait un dernier signe de la main et s'en va.

Je suis sorti peu de temps après... après avoir broyé un droïde. Ils ont fini par comprendre que je n'en pouvais plus. Je déteste toujours cet endroit d'ailleurs. Je me suis directement dirigée vers la salle du conseil. Je rigole en me rappelant mon entrée dans la salle.

J'arrive devant la porte, mais les deux gardes me bloquent immédiatement. Le vrai problème n'est pas que je suis coincée entre eux et le mur, la tête complètement écrasée contre ce dernier, les mains dans le dos, et à genoux, non. Mais que je n'aie pas été capable de les arrêter. Autrement dis, je suis extrêmement vexée. Et forcément, il faut que ce soit mon père qui arrive. Il s'arrête et me regarde, un sourire en coin sur le visage, et ayant l'air de trouver le spectacle très divertissant. Je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir et lui lance, méchamment...

- alors, c'est drôle ?

Il continue de sourire, puisqu'il sent que je me retiens de rigoler. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'un des clones me frappe au visage avec son blaster. Et là, mon père ne rigole plus du tout. En moins d'une seconde, les soldats sont à l'autre bout du couloir et il se précipite sur moi.

- ça va ?

Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Et dans son esprit. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer

- non, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi blessée, marmonne-je.

Il fronce les sourcils et commence à chercher d'autres blessures que celles de mon visage. J'éclate de rire, discrètement, et il me regarde, interdit.

- dans ma fierté.

Il écarquille légèrement les yeux, puis comprend.

- hilarant, grogne-t-il, vexé à son tour de s'être fait avoir.

- pas pour moi. Et puis, tu t'es moquée de moi. Je me venge... gentiment, cela va sans dire.

- certes. Il regarde les clones, qui viennent de se relever.

- pourquoi l'avez-vous arrêtée ?

- c'est un Sith.

- et vous connaissez beaucoup de Sith qui sauve la vie d'un Jedi en tuant un autre Sith ? demande-t-il, la voix soudain glaciale.

- euh...

- ça passera pour cette fois. Mais vous feriez bien de relayer l'information. Le premier qui l'attaquera aura affaire à m... Au conseil Jedi !

- bien monsieur.

Il se retourne vers moi. J'ai le même sourire en coin qu'il abordait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il me relève, et comme je souris toujours, il demande à voix basse, pour que les clones n'entendent pas.

- quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Mon sourire s'élargit, tout en restant plus que moqueur. Je parle moi aussi à voix basse.

- un lapsus, maître Fisto ?

Il secoue lentement la tête, et mon sourire se fait sincère, oubliant la moquerie. Il est clair qu'il voulait dire _aura affaire à moi !_ Et non _au conseil_. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et sourit à son tour.

- ça va ? Tu veux aller te faire soigner ?

- non merci, je sors de cet endroit, je n'y retournerais pas avant... à vrai dire, si je pouvais ne jamais y retourner, ça m'arrangerais.

- mais tu saignes.

- bof, ce n'est pas grave. On y va ?

Il me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis hoche la tête. Il enlève sa main de mon épaule et je m'avance vers la porte mais

- attends, me demande mon père.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il me fait signe de venir. Je me rapproche donc. Il sort un morceau de tissus de sa poche, et enlève le sang de mon visage, délicatement.

« - je ne te fais pas mal ?

- non. Ça va. »

Il finit d'enlever le sang et range le tissu. Je sais que nous devons y aller, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien comme ça, juste nous deux, sachant qui est l'autre, et appréciant cette proximité tout juste retrouvée. Mais je murmure

- les clones vont se demander ce qui se passe.

Il soupire, mais hoche de nouveau la tête et nous rentrons dans la salle. En voyant mon visage, qui porte la marque de la crosse du blaster, maître Yoda se lève de son siège et s'avance vers moi.

- que s'est-il passé ?

- bah, les gardes m'ont prise pour une Sith. Etrange non ?

Je souris en même temps que je le dis, mais la douleur me fait grimacer.

- ça va aller ?

- oui. Il se trouve que par... hasard, maître Fisto arrivait, et... en fait, c'est un peu à cause de lui qu'ils m'ont frappé.

- comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Un Jedi inconnu a parlé, et à son regard, il est clair qu'il ne m'aime pas. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais mon père le fait à ma place.

- elle dit vrai. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du dire aux gardes de la lâcher, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

- bien. Commençons alors, propose Kenobi.

Obi-Wan regarde avec insistance mon père, puis moi, toujours avec la même insistance, et sourit. Conclusion, il est au courant que c'est lui. Yoda est de retour à son siège. C'est Mace Windu qui prend la parole. Après, les maîtres parlent chacun leur tour ou presque, mais je n'en connais pas la moitié.

- comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kira.

- nom de famille ?

- je ne le connais pas.

- c'est-à-dire ?

- c'est-à-dire que ma mère ne me l'a jamais dit.

- pour quelle raison ?

- pour me protéger, pour se protéger, et pour protéger mon père je suppose. La question ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais si vous voulez, je peux toujours tenter de lui demander. Cependant, je crains que ce ne soit difficile.

- pourquoi cela ?

- parce qu'elle est morte, maître Tiin.

- et votre père ? demande… Kit !

Le pire, c'est que c'est lui qui pose la question. Alors que peut-être personne ne l'aurait fait. Je le sens joueur. Ah il veut jouer, alors je vais jouer.

- inconnu au bataillon.

- pardon ?

- ah oui, toutes mes excuses, j'ai des restes du langage familier de la bordure extérieure. Donc, je ne sais pas du tout qui c'est, maître Fisto.

- d'accord. Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ?

- officiellement ?

- oui.

- pour kidnapper un chancelier.

- l'avez-vous fait ?

- oui.

- seule ?

- non.

- vous avez reçu de l'aide ?

- en effet.

- de la part de qui ?

Je me tourne vers mon Yoda, qui me fait signe oui de la tête. Je me retourne vers mon père, qui a posé la question. Il se sent bloqué. Il ne pensait pas que Yoda accepterait de tout révéler au conseil. Cependant, je sens toujours cette partie "joueuse". Alors je réponds

- de la part des Jedi.

- pardon ? Il fait semblant d'être étonné. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il insiste. Son regard brille et il se retient de sourire. Il pense que je ne vais pas le dire. Mais il se trompe. Je laisse un sourire en coin des former sur mon visage. Et il se sent acculé.

- tout à fait, maître Fisto. Des Jedi m'ont aidé. Mais vous devriez le savoir. Puisque ces Jedi étaient maître Yoda, maître Windu, maître Kenobi et vous-même.

Son regard n'est plus vraiment amical. Vois même plus du tout. Mais à l'intérieur il est... mort de rire. Et moi aussi. Mais je lui lance un regard aussi froid que le sien.

- est-ce que quelqu'un va daigner expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ? demande un des inconnus.

- patience, maître, patience. Ça vient.

Je sens mon père se concentrer. Fort. Puis j'entends une voix dans ma tête.

*vas-y doucement quand même. Certains sont plus susceptibles que moi.*

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser *eh bé, sa promet*, sans réaliser qu'il m'entend, mais il se manifeste immédiatement.

*hé !* s'insurge-t-il.

*la preuve*

*pffff*

*et mature avec ça*

- je pense que je peux commencer, suggère mon père à voix haute.

*c'est ça change de sujet*

- bien. Allez-y maître Fisto.

- merci. Tout a commencé il y a une semaine. Je suis descendu à la bibliothèque. J'avais un renseignement à trouver sur Dagobah, à la demande de maître Yoda. Et puis cette jeune fille est arrivée... Et ils commencent à raconter à tour de rôle ce qu'il s'est passé, en omettant les passages qui parlent de mon père. Je lance un regard reconnaissant à maître Windu, qui me répond par un sourire bienveillant. Sauf que ça va faire deux heures qu'ils parlent. Alors que mon père reprend la parole, je décide de m'occuper. Je lui transmets quelques pensées, par ci, par là. Et pour finir, je le fait en continue. Je le sens qui se retient de rire, et il me lance des regards d'avertissement. Mais je continue.

*bla bla... roh, tu aurais pu me dire que je ne servais à rien... au secours... aidez-moi... je suis en train de mourir... raaah... je meure... je suis morte... je me noie dans mon ennui ! *

Mon père tousse soudainement, pour masquer son fou rire, qu'il n'a pu retenir à ma dernière phrase. Moi je me retiens, mais c'est très difficile. Il faut que je sorte un moment. Et surtout je ne dois pas croiser ses yeux. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à mon père, et ainsi de lever mes yeux sur lui.

- tout va bien, maître Fisto ? Lui-demande-je.

Il me lance un regard noir, alors que tous les yeux sont fixés sur lui.

- ça va, je vous remercie. Un moment d'inattention.

Je sens mon ventre se contracter sous l'envie de rire, et je dois me pincer les lèvres, et mordre dans mes joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Yoda voit ma réaction, mais ne connais pas la raison de celle-ci. Il croit que je ne me sens pas bien.

- est-ce que ça va Kira ?

- je... à vrai dire, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- alors te reposer tu dois. Ce récit, sans toi, nous finirons.

- bien. Merci maître Yoda.

*lâcheuse*

*s'il te plait.* lui demande-je.

* un souci ?* il s'inquiète un peu.

* à moins que tu veuille que j'explose de rire là au milieu, tais-toi. J'aimerais avoir un peu plus de retenue que toi*

*grrr. Tu me paieras ça*

*oui oui. Je vais... euh, dans ta chambre ?*

*hein ? Ok*

*merci.*

Je sors de la salle et cours sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Je me place dans un couloir vide et laisse sortir mon rire. J'ai un peu honte de moi, mais d'un autre côté je suis tellement fière de l'avoir fait craquer... je sautille comme une enfant dans le couloir. Je vais jusqu'à sa chambre et m'arrête devant. Je n'arrive pas à entrer. D'abord parce que c'est la chambre de mon père. Je n'ai pas à y rentrer, même s'il m'a donné son accord. Et si quelqu'un me voit... il va se demander pourquoi cette chambre et pas une autre. Alors je reviens sur mes pas... pour finir, je retourne devant la salle du conseil. Les gardes me regardent arriver mais ne bougent pas cette fois. Je m'assois par terre et m'appuie contre un mur. Je ferme es yeux et tente de me connecter à mon père.

* ça va ?*

*oui. Je me suis calmée*

* tu es dans ma chambre ?*

*non, derrière la porte de la salle du conseil*

*alors entre*

*non, pas tant que le sublime récit de ces derniers jours n'est pas fini*

*d'ici une demi-heure, ça devrait-être fait*

*bien*

... j'attends une bonne minute avant de le recontacter.

*dis ?*

*oui ?*

*tu pense que j'arriverais à écouter ce qui se passe dans la salle ?*

*impossible. Tout est insonorisé*

*non, si tu me laisse un petit bout de ton esprit*

*tu peux essayer*

*merci*

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre le plus possible. A un moment, j'arrive à entendre quelque chose, mais je suis tellement contente d'y être arrivée que je reviens brutalement à la réalité. J'entends un léger rire dans ma tête

*reste concentrée*

*d'accord. Je recommence ?*

* bien sur*

Alors je reprends. Et je finis par y arriver. Je ne sais trop comment, soudainement, je vois la salle devant mes yeux. Je me force à rester concentrée.

*papa ?*

*oui ?*

*tu ne ressens rien de... bizarre ?*

*ta présence dans mon esprit. Mais rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?*

*parce que je vois à travers tes yeux.*

*c'est vrai ?*

*parfaitement*

*bravo. Ton niveau de concentration est impresionnant.*

*merci !*

Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait dit ça. Je le savais déjà, mais l'entendre le dire, surtout de sa part, c'est... génial. Je me concentre encore plus, et finalement, j'arrive à lui faire bouger les yeux. Légèrement. Mais il se trouble et referme son esprit.

*ah non ! T'es là ?

*c'est toi ?*

*bah oui, ça peut pas être qui ?*

*ok reviens mais peut-être faudrait-il que tu tente ces expériences lorsque je ne suis PAS en plein conseil ?*

* c'n'est pas drôle*

*c'est ça ou rien*

*bien*

*merci*

*non, merci à toi de me laisser assister au conseil*

*tu n'aurais pas le droit...*

*je sais, tu ne m'autoriserais pas. Mais merci quand même*

Je le sens sourire à peine. Et je retourne me loger dans son esprit. C'est toujours aussi ennuyant, mais cette fois je me passe de commentaires. Avec le recul, je me dis que ce n'est pas très intelligent de l'avoir fait rire. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problèmes. Je m'en voudrai éternellement s'il avait des ennuis. Je secoue la tête de dépit avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus dans son esprit. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Plus les minutes passent, plus je repense à ce que j'ai fait, plus je m'en veux. Non, c'est pire. J'ai honte. Jamais je n'aurais du faire ça. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Et puis je n'arrive pas à rester aussi près de lui, après avoir fait ça. Alors je me lève brutalement, faisant sursauter les clones, et pars presque en courant. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, mais je m'arrête devant la chambre de mon père. Non. Hors de question de faire une autre bêtise. Alors je continue à courir. J'entends des commentaires sur mon passage. Et aucun n'est franchement gentil. C'est plutôt "tient, vlà l'hybride" ou "la batarde", ou "la Sith". Mon inconscient trace le seul chemin que je connais vraiment dans ces tours. Et je me retrouve rapidement dans la pièce qui m'a tenu office de chambre ces derniers jours. La cellule de la tour nord. Je rentre dedans et active les champs de force de l'intérieur. Je m'assois dans un coin, ramenant mes jambes contre moi, croisant mes bras sur mes genoux, et posant ma tête dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux, mais je ne peux empêcher quelques gouttes de s'en échapper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je le sens de nouveau derrière moi. Je souris.**

**- un souci ? lui demande-je.**

**- je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir ? répond-il en prenant un air innocent.**

**- bien sur que si. Mais je sens quelque chose d'autre.**

**- en effet... me confie-t-il.**

**- pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ?**

**- Yoda m'a dit qu'il n'arrive pas à raisonner les autres maîtres, ils sont de plus en plus sceptiques.**

**- surtout Piell et Colar je suppose ?**

**- oui.**

**- y a-t-il un moyen de les calmer ?**

**- je crains que non. Mais bon, nous supposions qu'un jour il faudrait en passer par là.**

**- papa...**

**- ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

**- je déteste t'appeler Kit. C'est...**

**- je sais, je n'aime pas non plus. Mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas le choix. Enfin... tu écris encore ?**

**- eh oui.**

**- bien. Ou en es-tu ?**

**- bah, regarde.**

**- ... hum... je crois que je tombe bien.**

**- pardon ?**

**- je peux combler ces blancs.**

**- c'est-à-dire ?**

**- ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle du conseil pendant que tu étais partie. Ceci t'intéresse-t-il ?**

**- oh que oui.**

**- alors c'est parti.**

[Salle du conseil]

Elle n'est plus avec moi, je ne la sens plus dans ma tête, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça m'inquiète. J'ai instinctivement tourné la tête vers la porte. Et forcément...

- maître Fisto ?

- oui ?

- vous êtes avec nous ?

- pardonnez-moi, maître Ti. Je le suis. Cependant... maître Yoda, vous avez senti ?

- en effet. Maître Kenobi, vous aussi ?

- non quoi ?

- aller trouver Kira il vous faut. Sa localisation je ne connais pas.

- tour nord.

- comment savez-vous cela maître Fisto ?

Oups.

- je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- on a plus de facilité à être en contact avec ceux de la même race, tente Windu pour me sortir de mon problème.

Merci Mace...

- cependant, de quelle race est-elle ?

- Nautolan.

- et ? demande Saesee Tiin.

- comment ça "et ?" lui demande-je.

- elle n'est pas complètement Nautolan, c'est évident.

Je serre les dents et tente de rester calme.

- les Nautolan avec une peau bleu sont rare, je vous l'accorde, mais ils existent.

- ils ont une peau bleu claire.

- et alors ? Ça vous pose un problème ? Et même si effectivement elle n'était pas totalement Nautolan ? Que voulez vous faire ?

- maître Fisto. Calmez-vous.

- je suis encore très calme. Je peux vous l'assurer, grogne-je.

- oui, nous pouvons le constater, raille Agen Colar. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous êtes debout ? Et franchement, se mettre dans un tel Etat pour une hybride...

- ça suffit ! s'écrie Mace. Messieurs, je vous rappelle votre statut de maître. Soyez-en digne.

Je me rends compte qu'effectivement je suis debout et que je me suis éventuellement... peut-être... sous réserve... laissé un tout petit peu emporté. Je me tourne vars Mace, mais il me coupe avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche.

- rasseyez-vous maître Fisto. Maître Kenobi, allez voir de quoi il retourne avec la jeune fille.

- jeune fille ? Son est Dark Lake je vous rappelle

- maître Piell ! s'exclame Ki-Adi Mundi. Elle a tué Dark Sidious en sauvant maître Fisto !

- pardonnez-moi, demande la maître, mais je sens qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

- merci.

Oui, merci Ki, j'étais prêt à... ne strictement rien faire. Hum. Cependant...

- je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller ? Propose-je, tentant de paraître décontracté.

- nous verrons maître Fisto, me répond Mace. En attendant, maître Kenobi, allez-y.

**- eh bien, ils ne m'ont vraiment jamais aimé ceux là. Je ne pensais pas que parmi les maîtres, il y avait des... des...**

**- obtus ?**

**- oui.**

**- si, il y en a toujours eu un ou deux. Ils ont une vision plus radicale des choses, qui permettent aux autres de faire la part des choses. Parfois, nous serions trop... laxistes. Alors ils nous remettent les pieds sur terre.**

**- ok.**

**- j'ai quelques renseignements à chercher. Tu m'appelle si tu as besoin de moi.**

**- pas de souci. Merci.**

**- je t'en prie.**

**Il me fait un clin d'œil et part dans les rayonnages. Je me retourne vers mon journal et reprends.**

[Cellule tour nord]

J'entends soudain des pas. Je redresse la tête... pour la laisser retomber aussitôt. Ce n'est pas lui. En fait je préfère. Il arrive devant moi. Il commence à parler. Je lève la tête vers lui, mais seulement parce que je le respecte. Et ma voix est totalement dépourvue de sentiment. Elle est basse et calme.

- eh bien, ce n'est pas facile de vous trouver.

- c'n'était pas fait pour.

- je m'en doute. Mais votre... maître Fisto vous as facilement repéré.

- il n'avait qu'à venir.

- si on lui en avait laissé le droit, je vous assure qu'il aurait été là bien avant moi.

- et alors ?

- alors rien. On m'a envoyé pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- strictement rien.

- bien sur.

- pardon, je rectifie. Rien à vous dire.

- oh. Et le diriez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- pourquoi posez-vous des questions auxquelles vous semblez si sur de connaître la réponse ?

- parce que je peux me tromper.

- ah oui ? Et si je vous réponds non, vous me croiriez ? ... non, bien sur. Alors à quoi sa sert que je vous réponde ?

- très bien. Je dis donc au conseil que vous refusez de coopérer ?

- si vous voulez.

- pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça ?

- je n'en ai pas le droit ?

- ça ne sert à rien.

- vous répondez toujours à côté ?

Il soupire

- vous en avez le droit.

- bien. Alors dites ce que vous voulez au conseil. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si l'hybride pouvait servir à quelque chose.

- Kira...

- quoi ? Ne me dites pas que je me fais des idées, je l'entends partout où je passe. À chaque fois. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir que les Nautolan ont l'ouïe si fine...

- je suis désolé.

- ça ne change rien.

- je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en vous terrant de la sorte que vous allez arranger les choses. Je... vous avez activé le champ de protection ?

- apparemment.

- désactivez-le.

- ça changerait quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me forcer à sortir de toute façon.

- comme vous voulez.

Je l'entends soupirer encore, puis il repart.

**Je lève la tête et cherche Kit du regard. Je secoue la tête de dépit. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'appeler mon père par son prénom que je le fais même dans mon esprit. Je ne le vois pas, et je n'ai pas le courage de me lever. Surtout que je le sens au niveau des étagères du fond.**

***papa ?***

***oui ?***

***j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu as la possibilité de venir ?***

***oui. Laisse moi le temps d'arriver.***

***bien sur***

**Je le vois sortir du rayon et avancer vers moi. Il me sourit, et je souris à mon tour. J'aime le sourire des Nautolan. A moitié charmeur, à moitié carnassier.**

**- que puis-je pour toi ?**

**Je me lève et lui désigne mon siège.**

**- bien chef.**

**- pffff. Merci.**

**Il lit mes dernières phrases et se remet à écrire. Je lis par-dessus son épaule.**

[Salle du conseil]

J'arrive à rester calme, mais je parlerai avec Mace une fois la réunion terminée. Nous continuons à parler de chaque détail de cette dernière semaine. Puis Obi-Wan revient... seul. Comme c'est étonnant.

- je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

- vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? Demande Agen Colar.

- oh si, mais elle ne m'a strictement rien dit.

- une raison à ça ? Questionne Mace.

- je n'en sais rien. Cependant, je pense que maître Fisto aurait plus de chance que moi de la faire sortir.

- sortir ? demande-je.

- oui, elle est retournée dans la cellule où elle a séjourné avant la bataille. Et elle s'est enfermée dedans. Pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

- elle s'est enfermé ?

- oui. Elle a activé les champs de force de l'intérieur.

- mais pour quelle raison ?

- je n'en sais rien. Elle n'a rien dit.

- et pourquoi maître Fisto ?

- parce qu'il est Nautolan. Et que c'est lui qui a été le plus souvent avec elle.

- bien. Maître Fisto, parler avec elle vous allez. De cette réunion maître Kenobi un rapport vous fera.

Je hoche la tête et me lève normalement, ni plus rapidement, ni plus lentement que d'habitude. Ne surtout pas donner de soupçons. Mais Yoda n'a pas fini.

- maître Windu, avec vous, ira.

Je serre les dents et hoche de nouveau la tête. Il se lève et je le laisse passer devant pour sortir de la salle. En revanche, une fois la porte fermée, et les gardes hors de vue, je me mets à courir, sans plus me soucier de lui. Malheureusement, il me suit. Au détour d'un couloir, je vérifie devant et derrière nous. Il n'y a personne. Je me retourne et m'arrête brusquement. Il manque de me rentrer dedans.

- laisse-moi y aller seul.

- pourquoi ça ?

- ça me parait logique.

- ah oui ? Pas moi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas venir ?

- tu peux venir. Mais il y a plus de chance qu'elle accepte de sortir si j'y vais seul.

- où le contraire.

Il a raison. Comme d'habitude. Mais je veux essayer.

- tu ne veux pas attendre en bas de la tour ?

- comme tu veux. Mais je pense que tu vas venir me chercher...

- nous verrons

Je me remets à marcher rapidement, sans me soucier de Mace. Je monte rapidement dans la tour, en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si elle refusait de me parler.

**- tu pensais que j'allais te réexpédier d'où tu venais ? demande-je, le coupant dans son écriture.**

**- j'avais assez de doutes pour imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.**

**- je vois ça.**

**- tu continue ?**

**- oui. À moins que tu veuilles le faire bien sur.**

**- oh non, rien ne m'ennuie plus qu'écrire.**

**- tiens donc.**

**- tu veux aller t'entrainer ?**

**- j'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois vraiment finir ça. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. A moins qu'il me faille raconter chaque bataille.**

**- non... raconte en détail ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à la réunion avec le conseil... et ton accession au rang de maître… Et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anakin, ça a son importance également.**

**- ne t'en fais pas. Merci en tout cas. Je vais parler au moins de la mission avec Grievous. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait prendre des heures.**

**- si tu veux. Je te laisse travailler.**

**- ça marche.**

**- tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?**

**- bonne question...**

**- demain, tu devrais avoir fini...**

**- mouai... allez... quand faut y aller...**

**- et moi je file.**

***lâcheur !***

***moi ? Jamais !***

***c'est ça... allez, file***

***c'est ce que je fais***

**Je souris en secouant la tête légèrement. Il est irrattrapable. Et heureusement… Je le regarde s'en aller, ses queues crâniennes se balançant tranquillement dans son dos. Je me penche de nouveau vers mon journal.**

Forcément, c'est lui qu'on envoie. Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche avec lui.

* je peux ?*

* oui.*

* que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai senti partir sans raison *

* peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à _ton_ avis *

* ça veut dire qu'il y en avait une pour toi ?*

* ça change quoi ?*

*je pourrais comprendre ce qui s'est passé*

*j'ai eu honte*

*de ?*

*...*

*Kira ?*

*...*

*je peux entrer ?*

*si tu veux*

Je baisse le champ de force et, chose bizarre, il le replace lui-même. Comme s'il n'était pas seul...

*tu as venu avec qui ?*

*Mace. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.*

*ok.*

*je t'assure. Si j'avais pu, je serais venu seul*

*je te crois*

*ah*

*bien sur. Si je ne te crois pas, qui pourrais-je croire ?

*très bonne question*

On sourit tous les deux.

*honte de quoi ?*

*je n'aurais pas du tenter de te faire rire. C'était complètement absurde*

*ce n'est pas grave... et ça a rajouté un peu de piment à la réunion*

*comment ça ?*

*tu crois que tu es la seule à t'ennuyer ferme ?*

*euh... je n'en sais rien*

*si tu savais ce qu'on peut faire des fois pour s'occuper*

*c'n'est pas bien ça*

*bof, le principal, c'est de faire passer le temps plus vite.*

*ouai ! Mais je n'aurais pas du. Si les autres s'en était aperçu...*

*alors j'aurais inventé quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas. Oublie tout ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, je sens que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse.*

*pffff...peut-être... je ne vais pas t'enn...*

*que tu me parles de quoi que ce soit, tu ne m'ennuieras pas. C'est compris ?*

*d'accord.*

*donc ?*

*t'es têtu dis-donc*

*hé, un peu de respect pour ton père !*

*bien m'sieur. Je ne voulais pas te vexer*

*vas-y, rajoutes-en une couche.*

*roh, je rigole. J'ai hâte de nous voir à l'entrainement*

* et moi donc. Ça va être explosif. Au fait, tu utilise quelle forme ? Tu sais te battre sous l'eau ?

*forme 1. Sous l'eau, pas trop*

*bien, je pourrai au moins t'apprendre ça*

*cool !*

*du calme*

*oui chef*

*donc ?*

*je ne devrais pas y faire attention... et après tout c'est ce que je suis... je suppose que tu as entendu les affectueux surnoms qu'on me donne ?*

*non. Quoi ?*

*bah... l'hybride, la batarde, la...*

- QUOI ? il a laissé tomber la télépathie.

- wow, du calme !

- je suis calme.

- c'n'est pas grave

- si. C'est manquer de respect à un Jedi, et c'est inadmissible !

*ce n'est pas ce qui te pose le plus problème hein ?*

*bien sur que non, mais c'est un prétexte valable. Même si il me parait... bien fade à côté*

*calme toi*

*je suis calme, Kira. Je t'assure.*

*eh bien, tu m'avertiras quand tu ne le seras plus, que je m'expatrie à l'autre bout de la galaxie*

*promis* dit-il en souriant.

*en attendant, tu propose quoi pour régler ce léger problème ?*

*léger ?... bref. Tu seras sous ma protection. Les autres n'oseront plus rien dire si tu es aux côtés d'un membre du conseil.*

*et si le conseil refuse ?*

*il ne le fera pas*

*il faut qu'on y aille je suppose ?*

*ce serait bien*

- alors c'est parti

- dis, tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- tout ce que tu veux.

- Mace était sur et certain que j'aurais besoin de lui pour te faire ressortir.

- ben voyons.

- Kira. Respect.

- pardon.

- descend... six marches après moi. Il croira qu'il a gagné

- Oki

Je fais alors ce qu'il dit. Arrivés en bas, j'entends Mace

- tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu aurais besoin de moi.

- ou pas

J'ai laissé échapper ces deux mots. Je souris à Mace.

- bien, le principal, c'est que tu sois redescendu. Le problème est réglé ?

- en partie. Le reste se règlera au conseil.

- bien. Nous y allons ?

Windu ouvre la marche, suivi par mon père. Je ferme la marche. Nous arrivons rapidement, et ils me font entrer. Kit prend d'office la parole

- on a manqué quoi ?

- à mon avis, tu résumerais ça par... pas grand-chose.

- bien. Merci Obi-Wan.

- nous pouvons continuer. Le sujet suivant concerne... elle.

Agen Colar me pointe du doigt. Je grogne.

- "elle" a un nom, marmonne-je, et lorsqu'"elle" est dans la pièce, "elle" apprécie qu'on l'incluse dans la conversation

Il secoue la tête mais ne répond rien. Cependant, Obi-Wan et Mace, qui sont dans mon champ de vision, sourient un peu. Et mon père ne me dit rien. Ça veut dire que je n'ai toujours pas dépassé les bornes... enfin je crois. A moins qu'il se retienne de trop rire.

*c'est à peu près ça. Reste polie tout de même*

*d'acc*

- nous devons décider si nous la considérons comme un Jedi. Kira, nous vous laissons la parole.

- bien. Je suppose que je dois défendre mon cas. Ok. Alors... je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais vous dire la vérité. Ce qu'il s'est passé. De mes quatre ans à mes huit ans, j'ai été élevé par ma mère, qui m'a enseigné comment vivait les Jedi. C'est donc les valeurs que nous... vous défendez qui m'ont été inculquées en premier. Puis, pendant treize ans, c'est le côté obscur qu'on a tenté de m'inculquer. C'est Sidious lui-même qui m'a formé. L'enseignement qu'il ma dispensé a été, étonnamment, très souple, au départ. J'ai pu choisir ma forme de combat. Ensuite, il a tenté par tous les moyens possibles, y compris toutes les formes possibles de torture, de me faire devenir cruelle. Ce qu'il n'a pas réussis à faire.

-et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussis ? demande Colar.

- vous semblez presque déçu qu'il n'y soit pas arrivé. Enfin... parce que j'avais beau être très jeune, je n'ai jamais pu oublier les valeurs que ma mère m'a inculquée. J'ai toujours voulu les respecter. C'était ma façon d'honorer sa mémoire. Je défends la république, et je n'ai jamais cédée à la colère pour vaincre. Je n'ai jamais pris une vie sans raison. Même un droïde. Encore plus un clone. Les deux seules personnes que j'ai tuées de mes propres mains, ce sont Dooku et Sidious. J'ai toujours voulu défendre la république. Jamais je ne m'en suis pris à un Jedi. J'ai sauvée des milliers de vie en sabotant les vaisseaux avec lesquels j'étais sensé attaquer certains mondes, prenant le risque de me faire sauter avec ces vaisseaux. Pendant plusieurs batailles, je me suis battue aux côté des clones, en me camouflant bien sur, main en prenant le risque que quelqu'un me vois. J'ai même réussis une fois à dégager le terrain pour une unité de clone sur Felucia...

Je fais une pause. La suite va être moins facile à dire

Et pourtant, vous ne me considèrerez jamais comme l'une des vôtres. Vous accepterez peut-être de me nommer Jedi, mais vous vous méfierez de moi. Vous ne m'enverrez pas seule en mission sans douter de moi à chaque instant. Mais pensez bien que si j'avais eu le choix, si on ne m'avait pas enlevée, jamais je n'aurais subi des heures entières de tortures, des jours et des jours sans manger, en ayant à peine à boire. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'on forme un Sith. On lui inculque la cruauté en étant le plus cruel possible avec lui. C'est extrêmement simple. Si j'avais pu choisir, c'est au temple, ici même, que j'aurais été formée. C'est ce à quoi j'aspirais, dès que j'ai pu faire bouger quelques objets. Je voulais être un Jedi. Au moins tenter d'en être un. Alors, à défaut, je me suis entraînée, en me demandant à chaque fois ce que le code m'imposait, et ce dans chaque nouvelle situation. J'ai failli je ne sais combien de fois me laisser submerger par la colère. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et malgré mes efforts, je ne respecterai jamais le code en entier. Je ne sais pas ne pas m'attacher. Et franchement, je trouve ça stupide de le faire. Alors vous allez dire que finalement, j'ai succombé au côté obscur, c'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non. Le code, vous le connaissez par cœur, chacun d'entre vous, j'en suis sure. Moi aussi je le connais._Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la __paix_. _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que la __connaissance_. _Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la __sérénité_. _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'__harmonie_. _Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la __Force_. Je le connais aussi bien que vous. Mais le connaître ne fait pas tout. Ça ne fait même strictement rien. Il faut l'appliquer. C'est une volonté de tous les instants. On ne peut se permettre de se relâcher, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, parce que nous pourrions nous faire submerger. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible. Et c'est vrai. J'en suis plus que convaincue. Cependant, ce code ne fait pas tout. Croyez-vous qu'Odan-Urr l'a tiré de nulle part ? Croyez-vous qu'il a eu un éclat de génie, de lucidité complète, et qu'il é écrit ça ? Non. Car, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous sont au courant également, il existe un code plus ancien. Un code qui disait _Émotion, néanmoins paix. Ignorance, néanmoins connaissance. Passion, néanmoins sérénité. Chaos, néanmoins harmonie. Mort, néanmoins la Force._ Et parce que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais contrôler totalement mes émotions, je me suis servie de ce code là pour être fidèle à ces ne vous oblige à me croire. Rien ne vous prouve que je dise la vérité. Mais moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour vous convaincre. Je n'ai aucune preuve. Rien. Je pourrais bien jurer sur je ne sais quoi que je ne trahirai jamais la république, ni les Jedi, ça ne changerais rien. Vous ne me ferez jamais confiance. Parce que je suis Dark Lake pour vous. Pas Kira. Alors que des personnes, formées par des Jedi, deviennent des Sith, une personne formée par un Sith ne pourra être un Jedi. Parce que le code le dit. Alors, puisque le code le dit, il est impossible qu'il en soit autrement, forcément. Je pourrai faire ce que je veux. Je pourrai même donner ma vie. Cela ne vous suffirait pas pour me faire confiance.

Le silence qui suit mes paroles est oppressant. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule.

*tu me rappelleras de te prendre dans mes bras hein ? *

*promis. Et franchement, là, j'en ai plus que besoin... enfin, je te le redirai, ne t'en fais pas*

*pas que j'en aie pas envie maintenant, bien au contraire, mais je ne... attends... en revanche on peut arranger...*

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais j'entends sa voix s'élever quelques micro secondes plus tard

- je te fais confiance. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je ressens ce qui émane de toi. Je n'ai aucun doute. Pour moi, tu mérite plus que n'importe qui d'être Jedi. Et probablement même maître.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et me retourne vers lui, pour m'incliner, et ainsi le remercier. Je n'arriverais pas à formuler le moindre mot de toute façon. Puis une autre voix s'élève. Suivie d'une autre. Et encore une. Et ainsi de suite. Mace, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Stass Allie, Ki-Adi Mundi... Tous sont du même avis… ou presque. Et d'un coup, personne ne me vouvoie plus.

- moi aussi, commence Mace. Ton entrainement sera sans doute à perfectionner, mais pour moi, tu es un Jedi.

- idem pour moi. J'ai l'avantage de t'avoir entendu déballer tous les plans de Sidious. Je te crois, dit Obi-Wan.

- je peux sentir tes émotions moi aussi, continue Shaak Ti. Je te fais confiance.

- je ne connais pas tes émotions. Ni tes sentiments. Mais j'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec Sidious. Tu n'as tiré aucun plaisir à le faire. Je te crois, lâche Saesee.

- je n'ai pas vu, mais tes paroles ont assez de bon sens pour que tu ne sois pas un Sith. Je suis d'accord, confirme Stass.

- peu importe ton nom. Tu n'as pas hésité à sauver Kit, sans savoir si tu t'en sortirais. Jamais un Sith ne ferait ça. Bon pour moi aussi finit par dire Plo Koon.

- Plo a raison, continue Ki-Adi. Tous les autres ont raison. Malgré ce que tu dis, tu te défends très bien. Tu m'as convaincu. Je te fais confiance.

- moi pas. Tu as tué Sidious, certes. Mais au fond, c'est à toi que ça profite. Tu peux ainsi nous faire croire que tu es de notre côté alors que c'est le contraire. Je t'accorde tout de même le bénéfice du doute. Mais nous te surveillerons.

- je suis d'accord avec maître Colar.

- bien. La majorité, en ta possession, tu as. Avec eux, d'accord, je suis. Chevalier Jedi, tu seras. Cependant, les épreuves, tu devras passer.

- bien. Merci.

- c'est à nous de te remercier.

- c'est vrai, elle a amené Sidious jusqu'ici. Et on a failli se faire massacrer.

- maître Colar...

- très bien. Nous verrons.

- bien. Nous nous reverrons demain matin six heures. Kira, reste ici, maître Fisto va t'expliquer en quoi consistent les épreuves. »

Tout le monde sort tranquillement, et dès que le dernier a refermé la porte, je me jette dans les bras de mon père. Je tremble légèrement. Je tente de me contenir, mais c'est vraiment difficile de refouler la nervosité, la joie, le soulagement... Cependant, à force, je me calme. Il desserre son étreinte progressivement. Je finis par reprendre la parole.

« - bon, et ces épreuves ? »

Il sourit et commence à m'expliquer...


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai passé les épreuves les jours suivants. J'en suis ressortie haut la main, sauf dans la maîtrise des émotions, bien sur, mais c'est passé quand même. Mais ce dont j'ai été la plus fière, c'est en combat. J'ai réussis, devant les onze autres membres du conseil, à désarmer maître Colar. Il a bien tenté de dire que je n'avais pas utilisé un style correct, mais je m'étais bornée à utiliser la forme I. j'ai passé les épreuves il y a sept mois. Depuis, j'ai enchainé les missions, avec Kit. Le conseil avait accepté qu'il me... prenne sous son aile. depuis, on n'a pas franchement arrêté. Même si Sidious était mort, tout le monde tentait de diriger l'alliance séparatiste. Ces "leaders" tombaient les uns après les autres, en général tués par d'autres leaders. Mais parfois il fallait qu'on s'en occupe nous-mêmes. C'est comme ça que j'ai été nommée maître. Alors que nous étions en mission tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille, nous avons du aller secourir Obi-Wan et Skywalker qui s'étaient encore fourrés dans des ennuis plus gros que leur croiseur. Alors qu'on les pensait perdus, j'ai vu une faille dans l'attaque des séparatistes. Ils ne couvraient pas un des flans d'un de leurs vaisseaux. J'ai pris un chasseur et suis allé faire exploser le vaisseau, les récupérant au passage. Et surtout, j'ai passé le savon de sa vie à Skywalker parce que l'idée était de lui et qu'il n'était pas foutu de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'en rappelle encore. On était rentré, et on faisait notre compte rendu dans la salle du conseil. Pour une fois, Kit n'était pas assis et se tenait debout à côté de moi, d'Obi-Wan et de Skywalker. Il a expliqué, avec Obi-Wan, ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis ils sont allé s'assoir. Windu a posé ensuite toutes les questions. En y repensant, je suis sure qu'ils avaient tout préparé avant qu'on entre.**

Bon, maintenant, je vais me faire remonter les bretelles.

*encore heureux*

*je sais que tu n'es pas content*

*j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! bon sang, tu pourrais être moins suicidaire !*

« -bien. Vous êtes d'accord avec ce que maîtres Kenobi et Fisto ont expliqué ?

- eh bien en fait...

- oui. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

J'ai coupé Skywalker. Il n'allait pas dire la vérité et c'est hors de question. Il me lance un regard noir. mais je hausse les épaules.

- Anakin, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- pas vraiment

- explique-toi

- eh bien... nous maitrisions la situation mieux que ça. Nous aurions pu...

- vous faire massacrer ? Le coupe-je. Oui, sans aucun doute ! Tu n'as donc pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait ? vous n'aviez que vous deux chasseurs et un croiseurs. Ils avaient des dizaines de chasseurs, et quatre croiseurs.

- ce n'était que des droïdes.

S'en suis une engeulade où j'oublie tous ceux qui ne sont pas lui.

- droïde ou pas, ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils avaient un bien meilleur armement.

- je sais éviter les tirs.

- et tu peux en dire autant de notre croiseur ? À moins que tu n'en aie rien à faire ?

- comment oses-tu dire ça !

- parce que c'est l'impression que tu donnes ! Tu n'es pas tout puissant !

- je suis l'élu !

- et tu devrais en faire d'autant plus attention ! Attention à toi et aux autres ! Tu te prends pour qui ? La personne la plus puissante de la galaxie ?

- je ferais mieux d'éviter, tu me décapiterais à mon tour.

- Anakin c'était Dark Sidious !

- et mon ami !

- alors peut-être devrions-nous te considérer comme un Sith ! La seule chose que tu veux, c'est que ton talent soit reconnu ! C'est avoir du pouvoir ! tu t'en fiche pas mal de sauver les autres ! La seule chose qui compte c'est ta petite personne ! Ah il est beau l'élu ! Moi je dis qu'on est mal barré si tu continue dans cette voix ! »

Il me regarde, frémissant de colère. Son regard est glacial. Moi je suis restée calme. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et j'en suis fière.

*et moi donc.*

*merci papa*

*c'est a moindre des choses.*

*il risque vraiment de passer de l'autre côté ?*

*j'ai peur que ce soit déjà fait, mais rien ne t'es impossible, je crois*

Windu a enfoncé le clou

- elle a malheureusement raison Anakin. Nous regrettons de plus en plus de t'avoir accepté en tant que chevalier. Nous en avons discuté, et nous sommes tombés d'accord.

- pas tous.

- certes, mais vous êtes le seul à avoir refusé, maître Fisto. Donc, Anakin, tu garderas ton rang de chevalier, mais tu seras sous le commandement de Kira.

- pardon ? Le mot est sorti en même temps de nos deux bouches, à Skywalker et moi.

- c'est hors de question.

- ce n'est pas toi qui décide Anakin. Et toi non plus Kira. Ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Vous partez en mission cet après midi. Mais avant, il reste une dernière chose à faire. maître Fisto ?

Il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il fait signe à Skywalker de reculer d'un geste de la main, et se place face à moi.

- ta tentative... réussie de sauvetage hier nous a prouvé une fois de plus que tu est prête à te sacrifier pour sauver d'autres personnes. En plus, depuis que tu as commencé à faire des missions, tu n'as pas échouée une seule fois.

- sans vous, ça n'aurais pas été le cas, maître.

- si. Tu aurais mis plus de temps à réussis, sans doute, mais tu y serais arrivée. Tu as des capacités tactiques supérieures aux miennes. Et puis, tu maîtrise mieux tes émotions. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Tu as sauvée des centaines de milliers de vies. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au conseil de te nommer maître... et de t'accorder une place au conseil.

J'écarquille les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Il a eu la bonté de me prévenir qu'il avait demandé à ce que je passe maître, sans me dire la réponse du conseil, mais pas ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire

*cachottier*

*je prends ça pour un compliment*

- maître Kcaj a souhaité passer dans le conseil du Premier Savoir. Ainsi, une place s'est libérée.

- c'est... j'hésite, la déclaration m'ayant fait perdre mes moyens.

- oui ?

- une place à vie ?

- en effet. Nous en avons longuement discuté avec le conseil, et avons fini par tomber d'accord. Une place au conseil ne pourrait que t'aider à progresser et t'améliorer encore. Le conseil t'accepte. Et toi ?

- je... je... j'en serais... honoré... enfin... voilà que je me mets à bégayer, marmonne-je. Ça promet. Tout le monde sourit. Je respire un grand coup « je ne sais trop quoi dire, à part merci, et... que je ferai tout pour en être digne.

- je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. et je suis certain que tu le seras. »

Mon père pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde dans les yeux.

* après que tu aie tué Sidious, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus fière de toi que je l'étais à ce moment là. Mais depuis, à chaque mission, je le suis plus. Et aujourd'hui... heureusement que j'ai deux cœurs, un seul ne m'aurait pas suffit. Je suis si fier de toi, ma fille*

Pas pleurer, pas pleurer, pas pleurer, alleeez... ouf. Il sourit à mon petit monologue et dis, cette fois à voix haute

- je suis vraiment fier de toi. Si peu de maîtres peuvent voir leurs apprentis accéder au conseil. La situation a été un peu différente, vu que tu savais déjà beaucoup de choses, mais... je suis fier de toi, maître Kira, membre à vie du conseil Jedi.

Ces mots me font frissonner. Puis je vois maître Kcaj se lever, et mon père me pousser légèrement dans sa direction, avant de retourner s'assoir. Je m'avance vers le maître. Il prend une de mes mains et parle lentement.

- je te cède ma place, Kira, dit-il d'une voix assurée, et douce. Tu devras t'en montrer digne chaque fois que tu y seras assise, chaque fois que tu donneras ton opinion. Chaque décision que tu prendras, tu le feras en accord avec ce que tu es, même si ce n'est pas ce que pense les autres membres, même si tu es la seule à le penser. Maintenant, assieds-toi à la place qui est tienne, désormais.

Je m'incline pour le remercier, puis m'avance vers le fauteuil. Maître Kcaj s'en va, après avoir salué les autres. Je m'assois lentement, puis souffle un bon coup. Obi-Wan mer regarde en souriant.

- c'est à chaque fois pareille, dit-il, la première fois, on souffle une fois qu'on est assis. Comme si le fauteuil avait un risque d'exploser.

Je rigole, avec les autres. Puis Windu reprend

- en effet. La deuxième fois aussi est impressionnante. Mais on s'y fait très bien. Tu verras. Anakin, peux-tu nous laisser ? Kira te retrouveras tout à l'heure avec votre ordre de mission.

Il s'incline et sort sans un mot, le regard glacial. Je le regarde partir et me dis que je vais avoir un sacré boulot avec lui. Windu a vu que je le suivais du regard et tente de me rassurer.

- ne t'en fais pas trop, Kira. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu y arriveras.

- je ferai ce qu'il faudra.

- bien. Pendant les réunions, nous n'avons pas de protocole. Nous pouvons donner notre avis quand nous le voulons. Nous respectons simplement les autres. Nous attendons qu'ils aient finis de parler. Le vouvoiement n'est pas utilisé. Le reste, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure. Kit te donnera un hologramme spécial qui se placera dans ton siège lors des réunions où tu ne pourras être présente. Nous n'avons pas d'horaires pour les réunions, et la plupart du temps, elles sont décidées en urgence, où après une mission... difficile, comme aujourd'hui.

- d'accord.

- tu as des questions ?

- non... enfin, à part pour la mission.

- ah oui. Vous devrez... négocier un traité.

- oula. Vous êtes sure que je suis la mieux placée pour ça ?

- peut-être pas, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Anakin devra être avec toi durant toutes les séances de négociations. Le reste du temps, c'est toi qui décideras.

- bien. Quelle planète ?

- pas de planète. Un vaisseau. Grievous.

- wow, il faut que je fasse signer un traité à Grievous ? avec quelles clauses ?

- tout d'abord, il faudrait au moins qu'il arrête de soutenir les leaders provisoires des séparatistes. C'est vraiment indispensable.

- d'accord, mais il voudra quelque chose en échange.

- bien sur. Il faudra que ce soit progressif. Parce qu'il y a plusieurs niveaux. Le premier, qu'il arrête de fournir en armes et en droïde les séparatistes. Ensuite, qu'il arrête de les soutenir, tout en ne nous soutenant pas. Il pourrait également se tourner de notre côté et nous renseigner. Puis nous renseigner et nous aider. Où être totalement de notre côté et faire face visiblement, ce qui calmerait la rébellion et les leaders.

- bien. Et je suppose que plus il en acceptera, plus nous seront clément avec lui ?

- en effet.

- et s'il se retourne de notre côté, et nous aide ?

- nous tirons un trait sur ce qu'il a fait.

- sur TOUT ?

- oui.

- c'est une idée de la chancelière je suppose ?

- en effet.

- il faudra vraiment que je passe la voir un de ces jours. Elle est trop laxiste. Vous avez accepté de tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- nous devons avancer.

- combien de Jedi a-t-il tué ? Combien de jeunes ? Combien de gens ? Je sais que la vengeance n'est pas la solution. Mais un jugement si.

- je comprends, Kira, et d'ailleurs, nous le pensons tous. Cependant, il sera bien temps de le juger une fois que cette guerre sera terminée.

- et il s'enfuira on ne sait ou avant. C'est un lâche opportuniste. Et il est intelligent. C'est bien le problème... de toute façon, il est pratiquement impossible qu'il se retourne complètement.

- en effet. Et nous l'espérons. Ainsi, nous pourrons le juger. Il est déjà au courant qu'une délégation va arriver.

- bien... je ne suis pas sure qu'il sera ravi de voir que je l'ai laissé tomber.

- ça pourrait aider.

- ou le contraire. Nous verrons.

- tu as eu l'occasion de lui parler ?

- une seule fois. Et il n'a pas aimé.

- c'est-à-dire ?

- pour clore mon apprentissage, Sidious m'a fait combattre contre Dooku, Ventress et Grievous. Je ne lui ai dit qu'une phrase avant de lui couper trois bras.

- et que lui as-tu dit ?

- eh bien... je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé, j'ai juste dit... que... s'il avait eu une queue, il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'y greffer un sabre laser.

- pas mal.

- merci. Mais il n'a pas aimé.

- ce n'est pas grave. Tu partiras dans l'après midi. La séance est finie. Que la force soit avec vous. »

**Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur Grievous. Puis je suis allé dans ma chambre me reposer un moment. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette première mission que je ferais sans mon père. J'avais peur de craquer. Mais je ne devais pas. Je devais me montrer forte et faire face, pour m'en sortir. Mais je voulais vraiment le voir. Alors je suis allé jusqu'à sa chambre…**

Ça doit bien faire six ou sept minutes que j'attends devant sa porte, sans oser entrer. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, et comment le faire. Si je rentre, il va penser que je ne suis pas capable de tenir sans lui, mais si je ne rentre pas, il va peut-être m'en vouloir de ne pas être passé le voir. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je soupire, et sa voix me fait sursauter.

*tu vas rester planté là jusqu'à prendre racine ? Où tu viens me dire au revoir ?*

Alors j'entre. Doucement. ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans sa chambre, mais j'éprouve toujours l'impression d'entrer dans un endroit... sacré, presque. Il est assis sur son lit et fixe le mur en face. Il est contrarié. Je le vois, et je le sens. Je m'assois à côté de lui et attends qu'il parle. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par secouer la tête et se lève, allant s'adosser à la fenêtre, et me tournant ainsi le dos. Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter pour si peu. Je me lève à mon tour et m'approche de lui. Je me colle contre son dos, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Mes queues crâniennes rencontrent les siennes, et comme à chaque fois, le fourmillement si agréable se produit. Je le sens à la fois plus détendu et plus frustré. Je murmure

- tu ne pense pas me décourager juste en tournant le dos ?

- sait-on jamais...

- tu préfère que je m'en aille ? Je comprendrais tu sais.

- non...

Il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui à m'en étouffer, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'en ai autant besoin que lui, si ce n'est plus. Je lui rends son étreinte, et il recommence à parler, de la manière dont il préfère le faire avec moi. Mentalement.

*des deux, c'est moi qui ai le plus de mal à te laisser partir.*

*ne crois pas ça, c'est tout aussi difficile pour moi*

*ça fait si peu de temps que je t'ai retrouvé... je suis heureux et fier que tu aie convaincu le conseil, mais tellement... triste de devoir te laisser partir.*

*je ne pars pas. Je reste là. Et puis on sait que si on entre en méditation profonde, on peut rentrer en contact. Et on a nos hologrammes perso.*

*heureusement. Tu reviendras...*

*bien sur.*

*en un seul morceau.*

*oui.*

*et Anakin aussi en un seul morceau*

*ça va être plus difficile... quoique, tu as juste dis "en un seul morceau", pas "en vie".*

*tout à fait. Sérieusement, fais attention à toi*

*ne t'en fais pas*

*si je m'en fais. Je suis terriblement inquiet.*

*ça va aller papa*

*tu vois ! C'est toi qui me rassure.*

*mmh*

*c'est-à-dire ?*

*rien, je profite juste de toi*

*ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque.*

*tu vas faire quoi pendant que je serais loin ?*

*je reste là. Mace n'a pas pensé à le dire, en effet, mais chacun leur tour, tous les deux mois, deux maîtres restent au temple, pour qu'il y ait une autorité compétente sur Coruscant, qui soit capable de gérer les crises, petites ou grandes, et qui aie la possibilité de se rendre au sénat rapidement, en cas de besoin également. Ou pour protéger la chancelière. Enfin, tu comprends le principe*

*oui. Donc si je comprends bien, c'est ton tour de garde. Tu es avec qui ?*

*je suis seul cette fois*

*pour quelles raisons ?*

*simplement parce que je faisais équipe avec Coleman*

*celui que j'ai remplacé ?*

*tout à fait*

*alors ça veut dire...*

*que tu feras équipe avec moi dans six mois.*

*ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle*

*oula, pourquoi ton esprit s'assombrit-il soudain ?*

*je pense à Skywalker*

*appelle le par son prénom, ça va t'aider.*

*tu crois ?*

*j'en suis sur. Et puis ne stresse pas trop. Il est peut-être sur le fil du rasoir en ce qui concerne le côté obscur, mais j'ai réussis à avoir quelques informations sur lui. Nous avons visionné avec Yoda et Mace les enregistrements vidéo du bureau du chancelier. Il a fait des rêves, dans lesquels Amidala mourrait en enfantant. Et Palpatine lui avait dit qu'il pouvait la sauver de la mort si il devenait son disciple.*

*oula... Amidala enceinte ? Mais... Amidala comme dans "la chancelière Padmée Amidala" ?*

*oui. Il a peur qu'elle meure... ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui.*

*ne t'en fais pas, je ne le serais pas. Qui est au courant ?*

*le conseil. C'est tout.*

*je me demande si je ne jouerais pas franc jeu avec lui... le problème, c'est que c'est quitte ou double. Soit il accepte qu'on l'aide, soit il se braque totalement... c'est bizarre, j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il a changé depuis quelques mois. Avant, je le voyais par les hologrammes, quand Sidious parlait avec, et maintenant, il est toujours aussi borné, mais... il n'a plus l'influence du chancelier. Ou autre chose... je ne sais pas quoi.*

*c'est vrai qu'il s'est légèrement calmé. Il faut espérer que ça nous aide. Pour ce qui est de lui dire que le conseil est au courant qu'il est avec elle... je ne sais pas. Il faudrait attendre la prochaine réunion. Tu pourrais faire ça ?*

*bien sur. L'avis des autres est important.*

*et puis, une fois que tu auras l'avis du conseil, tu feras bien ce que tu voudras. Mais c'est important de savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Au moins, tu auras conscience des risques*

*c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Tu penses que la prochaine réunion sera quand ?*

*je ne sais pas... c'est surement toi qui va la provoquer. Les autres maîtres ne partent pas avant deux jours. Il faut espérer que tu auras pu contacter Grievous et commencé à parler avec lui. Tu feras ainsi ton premier rapport sur les négociations, et tu en profiteras pour parler du cas d'Anakin.*

*oui, bonne idée*

*bien sur, elle vient de moi*

Je le sens rigoler

*eh bien, ça va, ta tête va passer la porte en ressortant ?*

*ne t'en fais pas*

Je me recale un peu contre lui et soupire. Je finis par fermer les yeux et apprécier son contact, dans le silence. Comme si je faisais le plein de lui avant de partir. Il finit par se reculer un peu. Voyant que je le laisse faire, il se détache complètement. Il me fixe et murmure

- vas-y avant que je t'empêche de partir.

- ok.

- sois prudente

Je hoche la tête et sors de la chambre. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Je sens sa tristesse augmenter subitement, et savoir que je ne peux rien faire m'arrache le cœur. Je ne peux que lui envoyer

*je serai toujours là*

*je sais. Maintenant vas*

Je n'insiste pas. Il veut être seul et je le comprends. Alors je retourne dans ma chambre et me change. Puis je ressors, en quête de Sky... Anakin.

Je secoue la tête de dépit en repensant à la mission. Anakin était très bien luné lorsque je suis allé le chercher. Pour une fois, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti dans le vaisseau sans même m'attendre.

- Anakin, es-tu prêt ?

- oui, mais avant... j'aimerais vous présenter des excuses. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme cela.

- j'accepte tes excuses. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne serais pas ton maître. Je dois juste... tu surveiller, et modérer tes ardeurs... et les miennes par la même occasion. C'est tout. ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- ça me va très bien.

- c'est parfait. Tu connais la mission ?

- oui. Obi-Wan est venu me prévenir. On va s'amuser.

- c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas bien leur choix. Nous devons être les deux Jedi les plus... impulsifs. Il ne manque que maître Fisto, et nous sommes quasi sur de faire exploser le vaisseau de Grievous avant de nous arrimer à lui.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je précise

- ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pour habitude de dire ce que je pense, au moment où je le pense.

- je vois ça.

- ça te dérange ?

- oh non. Au contraire. J'apprécie.

- mais attention, je ne manque pas de respect pour autant. Jamais.

- d'accord, j'ai compris. Je dois rester poli.

- tout à fait. Tu es intelligent Anakin, un pilote exceptionnel et un Jedi excellent. N'en doute jamais. Mais n'en profites pas pour te croire supérieur aux autres, car la moitié des Jedi de ce temple sont meilleur que toi.

- tu te compte dedans ?

- pourquoi te mets-tu tout de suite sur la défensive ? Tu n'accepte aucune remarque. Tu refuse que l'on te corrige. Mais tu n'es pas parfait. Tu te trompes parfois. Tout le monde se trompe. Alors accepte que je... que tous, nous te fassions des remarques. Ecoutes ce que nous avons à te dire, et progresse, améliore toi. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu deviendras meilleur. D'accord ?

- je... ce n'est...

- ne cherche pas d'issue, il n'y en a qu'une, et c'est le côté obscur.

- tu...

- Anakin, acceptes. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais ton entêtement ne mènera qu'à te faire radier de l'ordre. Alors il est presque sur que tu rallieras le côté obscur. C'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Tu sors de ce temple et tu vas tuer le leader actuel pour prendre sa place... vas-y. je ne te retiendrai pas... allez ! Vas-y !... ALLEZ ! VAS LES REJOINDRE ! TU N'ATTENDS QUE ÇA ! LA SEULE CHOSE QUI TE RETIENT, C'EST TA PEUR ! ALORS NE PRETENDS PAS ETRE UN JEDI ! »

Il ferme les poings et part... merde, je ne pensais pas le faire partir. Je le suis de loin et soupire de soulagement lorsque je le vois qui monte sur le croiseur qui nous attend pour aller rencontrer Grievous. Je sens Mace Obi-Wan et Yoda arriver derrière moi. Comme à son habitude, Mace prend la parole.

- c'est une première victoire. Surement la plus difficile.

- je crains que les suivantes le soient tout autant.

- ça iras, ne t'en fais pas.

- oh mais je sais que ça ira. Il n'y a pas le choix. Mais je vais avoir du travail... bah, ça met un peu de piment dans tout ça. Allez, j'y vais.

- bien. Que la force soit avec toi »

Je les salue et monte dans le croiseur. Je me place vers une baie vitrée et cherche mon père. Je finis par le trouver. Il est revenu à sa fenêtre. Je sais que je suis encore assez proche pour communiquer avec lui. Je souris un peu.

*ne reste pas planté là jusqu'à ce que je revienne.*

*je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.*

*ah oui ?*

*oui, des jeunes à entrainer. Tu le feras avec moi la prochaine fois.*

*cool... pff, tu me manques !*

*toi aussi. Prends soin de R6... que la force soit avec toi*

*merci. Ne t'en fais pas j'y ferai attention. A bientôt papa*

*à bientôt ma fille*


	7. Chapter 7

**Il tenait plus que tout à ce que je prenne son droïde. Ça le rassurait. Alors j'ai fini par céder. Et puis, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, pourquoi refuser ? Je recommence à écrire.**

Je me détourne de la fenêtre et rejoins le poste de pilotage. Anakin est là. Il s'avance vers moi, et je sens qu'il veut me parler. Je hoche la tête et lui fais signe de me suivre. Je m'arrête dans le hangar, vers mon chasseur. Je me retourne vers lui, décontractée. Voir que je ne suis pas en colère le rassure un peu. Je peux le sentir. Il n'est pas méchant, je le sais, et je comprends son impulsivité, je suis... j'était comme lui, à une époque. encore maintenant si on veut être honnête.

- je... voulais encore vous présenter mes excuses.

- à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus d'excuses. Qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit qui mérite des excuses, alors assume. Ne vient pas t'excuser, obtenir l'absolution et recommencer quelques minutes plus tard. Tu refuse d'avancer, de grandir, c'est ton problème. Arranges toi pour que ça ne devienne pas le problème de tous les autres Jedi, parce que là, tu n'auras même pas le temps de prononcer des excuses. Tu seras mort avant. Alors maintenant, avant de prendre une décision, tu réfléchis. D'accord ?

- ça change quoi ?

- rien, à part que tu pourras au moins sauver des vies.

- j'ai sauvé des milliers de vies !

- et sacrifié combien d'autres ?

- pas tant que ça, répond-il crânement. J'ai presque envie de lui en coller une. Mais ce serait rentrer dans son jeu, et ça, il en est hors de question. Je sais très bien qu'il me teste, et je ne peux absolument pas faire un seul pas de travers, ou tout sera à recommencer depuis le début.

- pas tant que ça ?

- je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça... je suis... enfin... comment je fais pour ne pas m'excuser ?

- rien que le fait de poser la question prouve que tu avances. Comment faire ? C'est une bonne question... explique toi. Admets que tu as eu tord, ce que tu as fait en disant que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire. Et puis demande conseil. Ce que tu as fait également. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile, non ?

- c'est vrai.

- ne baisse pas la tête. Relève-la. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Au contraire. Tu peux être fier. Ce ne sera pas facile. Et la première chose que tu devras apprendre, c'est la patience.

- ce n'est pas mon fort.

- tu crois que c'est le mien ?

- je n'en sais rien.

- allons, tu es plein d'à priori sur moi. Comme quasiment tous les Jedi. Tu devras oublier ce que tu penses de moi, et comprendre qui je suis avec ce que tu verras de moi en mission. D'accord ?

- je

- pourquoi refuses-tu de dire d'accord ? C'est l'acceptation ou le mot qui te pose problème ?

- le mot.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que... je ne sais pas si je peux le dire.

- tout le monde a ses secrets Anakin. Je compris. Je crois qu'un jour je t'en parlerai. En attendant, tu peux me parler. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je sais ce que je dois dire au conseil ou non. Alors... tente de me faire confiance. Après tout, que risques-tu ? Je ne peux pas être pire que le chancelier... »

Il sourit légèrement. Encore un pas de fait. Je suis vraiment contente. Je n'en attends pas plus, mais il finit par murmurer

- le chancelier me faisait toujours dire... d'accord, après m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas parler de tel ou tel sujet. Alors...

- s'il n'y a que ça, je vais utiliser un autre mot... pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- je pensais que tu allais insister jusqu'à ce que je le dise

- ça n'aurait servi à rien, sinon à te braquer. Nous avons des caractères similaires, Anakin. Je sais ce que j'aimerais qu'on me dise, et ce que je n'aimerais pas du tout.

- tu es vraiment différente des autres.

- nous sommes tous différents. Ça te surprendra peut-être, mais maître Fisto, maître Koon, où même maître Kenobi ont le même caractère fort. Et beaucoup d'autres.

- alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas... n'a-t-il pas fait comme toi ?

- il venait d'être nommé chevalier lorsqu'il t'a prit comme apprenti. Il était jeune. Trop jeune. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Te former. Alors il l'a fait. Du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Alors pour être certain qu'il ne commettait pas d'erreurs en te formant, il l'a fait de la manière don Qui-Gon l'avait formé, lui. Ce qui, bien sur, ne te convenait pas.

- je comprends.

- génial. Donc, pour en revenir à ma question, es-tu prêt à te forger toi-même ton opinion sur moi ?

- oui.

- ok. Maintenant, il faut travailler un peu. Nous n'allons pas rester dans ce hangar.

- poste de pilotage ?

- on y va.

Il me laisse passer et m'emboite le pas. Je trouve tout ça un peu trop facile. Mais d'un autre côté, il a été manipulé pendant des années. Alors il suffit de lui présenter les choses pour qu'elles aient un attrait pour lui, et ça passe. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire. Je veux qu'il comprenne pourquoi il reste du côté des Jedi, et non qu'il accepte de rester. Sinon n'importe qui sera apte à le contrôler. Il est puissant, et pourtant son esprit est faible. Mes réflexions sont coupées par le communicateur qui sonne sur mon bras.

- oui ?

- maître, nous allons arriver d'ici dix minutes.

- bien. Je vous remercie Cody. Nous arrivons.

Au moment où nous arrivons, R6 me contacte à son tour, en même temps que R2 appelle Sky... Anakin.

- je t'écoute

- ... Les deux droïdes sont affolés.

- QUOI ! Nous crions en même temps.

Je me retourne immédiatement vers le commandant de bord, et croise le regard inquiet d'Anakin au passage

- nous devons arriver dans combien de temps ?

- dix sept secondes.

- pouvez-vous ne pas vous arrêter ? On a un comité d'accueil armé jusqu'aux dents. C'est un piège. Les droïdes les ont détectés.

- nous ne pouvons pas. C'est bien trop risqué. Nous devons recalculer les trajectoires et...

- combien de temps ?

- quelques minutes.

- trop long. Il n'y a pas moyen d'aller à peine plus loin ?

- quasiment pas. Quelques kilomètres tout au plus. Neuf secondes.

- allez le plus loin possible !

- bien. Nous pouvons... sept kilomètres.

- faites-le !

Je sens une main s'accrocher à mon poignet et me rend compte qu'Anakin s'est accroché à un montant d'une main... et à moi de l'autre. Et il a eu raison. Alors que nous passons, en étant encore en hyper espace, à travers les croiseurs ennemis, je me sens projetée en avant, vite rattrapée par le jeune homme. Je lui dis merci lorsqu'une seconde secousse me projette contre lui. Il lâche le montant auquel il s'accrochait pour me rattraper, mais il perd l'équilibre et part à la renverse. Il atterrit durement sur le sol, moi par-dessus lui. Trois secousses se passent, puis le vaisseau s'immobilise. Je me relève précipitamment et rejoins le commandant. Les dégâts sont importants mais nous pouvons repasser en hyper espace. R2 et R6 nous rejoignent et aident à calculer les coordonnées. Une bonne minute plus tard, les chasseurs droïdes commencent à arriver. Nous essuyons de nombreux tirs avant de pouvoir repasser en hyper espace. En chemin, je contacte Mace. Il est avec Yoda, Plo, et Obi-Wan.

- nous t'écoutons. Comment ca c'est passé ?

- ça ne s'est pas passé. Il nous attendait avec tout un bataillon. Si les droïdes R6 et R2 ne nous avaient pas prévenus, nous serions en charpie.

- tout le monde va bien ?

- oui. Des dégâts matériels, mais tout le monde est en vie. En revanche, nous ne pourrons pas tenir très longtemps en hyper espace. Nous allons nous poser sur Naboo.

- bien. Maître Koon doit s'y rendre. Il va partir. Vous l'y rejoindrez, et nous réunirons le conseil.

- très bien. Un problème avec Naboo ?

- nous en parlerons pendant la réunion. Maître Koon y sera d'ici trois heures. Et vous ?

- tout dépend combien de temps encore l'hyper propulseur tiendra.

- bien. Préviens-nous lorsqu'il lâchera.

- bien. A tout à l'heure.

Anakin se tourne vers moi.

- que se passe-t-il avec Naboo ?

- tu l'as entendu. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- mais après la réunion, tu en sauras plus.

- sans aucun doute.

- et...

- et je ne te dirai seulement ce que j'aurai le droit de te dire.

- très bien

Sa voix est froide, et il tourne les talons rapidement. Je veux le suivre, mais je dois d'abord donner des ordres.

- commandant ?

- oui général ?

- combien de temps devrions nous tenir encore en hyper espace ?

- à priori, une bonne demi-heure.

- bien. Et il nous arriverons à Naboo quand ?

- quatre ou cinq heures plus tard... si les propulseurs secondaires tiennent jusque là.

- merci commandant.

Je courre à la suite d'Anakin, et le rattrape juste devant sa cabine.

- Anakin ! Attends !

- je n'ai pas le droit d'aller me reposer ?

- si mais je voulais

- alors je vais me reposer. Je ressortirai lorsque nous arriverons.

Il ouvre sa porte et rentre, puis commence à refermer, mais je le bloque avec mon pied. Je m'avance un peu, et lève les yeux, pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

- je tenais à te dire merci pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis focalisée sur la distance en plus qu'on pouvait couvrir, sans penser à la flotte séparatiste que nous devions traverser. Si tu ne m'avais pas retenue, je ne serais certainement pas dans l'état dans lequel je suis maintenant, mais surement blessée. Alors merci.

Je voulais l'engueuler, mais je me suis dis que finalement, ça aurait peut-être plus d'effet de cette manière.

Je me retourne et pars sans le regarder. Il faut que j'aie passé l'angle d'un couloir pour que je l'entende refermer sa porte. Ça ne va vraiment pas être facile avec lui. Mais je ne peux me permettre d'échouer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je me dirige vers ma cabine, prendre également un peu de repos avant de repasser en vitesse normale.

**La tentative de négociation avec Grievous a été ma première mission ratée. Ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, mais l'échec est bien resté. Et puis il y a eu Naboo. Nous ne devions pas faire la mission, avec Anakin. Et pourtant, une fois sur la planète, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Et il a été encore plus furieux qu'on ne le laisse pas assister à la réunion...**

Je crois que dans le conseil, Mace a le rôle de... celui qui parle tout le temps. En fait, c'est celui qui a toutes les informations, et qui annonce les sujets les plus importants. J'ai aussi remarqué pour mon plus grand plaisir que mon père est juste en face de moi, ce qui me permet de le regarder à ma guise et de voir ce qu'il pense juste à son expression... et nous pouvons plus facilement communiquer si nous nous regardons.

- bien. Kira, que s'est il passé ?

- une vingtaine de seconde avant de sortir d'hyper espace, Anakin et moi avons été avertis par nos droïdes d'un nombre très important de vaisseaux de guerre qui nous attendait. J'ai préféré prendre le moins de risque possible, et j'ai demandé au commandant de pousser notre croiseur le plus loin possible en hyper espace. Nous avons traversé la flotte séparatiste en hyper espace, ce qui a causé la majeure partie de nos dommages matériels. Puis ils nous ont tirés dessus abondamment. Nous avons réussis à repasser en hyper espace, mais nous nous en sommes tiré de très peu.

- Grievous a donc tenté de vous abattre.

- ce n'était pas Grievous. C'était les séparatistes. Maintenant que Sidious et Dooku sont mort, Ventress a le champ totalement libre. Ça m'étonnait qu'on ne l'ait pas encore revue, mais si elle préparait son accession à la tête des séparatistes, c'est normal qu'elle ait souhaité rester cacher.

- ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment.

- n'est-ce pas. Une chose m'intrigue.

- quoi donc ?

- qui a parlé avec Grievous ?

- moi.

- ok. A-t-il demandé quelque chose de spécial ? Le jour, l'heure, le lieu ?

- non, nous avons tout fixé.

- qui a décidé qui irait ?

- nous.

- non Mace, le contre mon père. Pas totalement. Il a demandé Skywalker.

- Wow, attends Kit. Tu dis que Grievous a voulu Anakin pour négocier ?

- oui.

- alors je crois qu'il n'a jamais voulu de négociations, mais tuer Anakin.

- mais pourquoi ? Lui ou un autre...

- non. Il est sensé être l'élu. Sidious m'en a parlé de nombreuses fois. C'est pour ça qu'il souhaitait l'attirer du côté obscur. Il en avait peur. Donc Dooku et Ventress aussi. Si c'est elle qui est à la tête de l'alliance, elle a très bien pu tendre ce piège pour le tuer.

- ça n'aurait pas été plus logique d tenter de le rallier de nouveau ?

- oui, mais elle a trop peur, à la fois de ne pas réussir à le reprendre, et qu'il lui vole sa place. Elle est enfin au pouvoir. Elle ne va pas prendre le risque de laisser sa place.

Un moment de silence suit mes paroles. Puis Mace continue.

- nous verrons comment les choses se passent. Ce qui est sur, c'est que si ce que tu dis est vrai, Kira, tu devras être sur tes gardes constamment.

- ok.

- bien. Passons à Naboo. Kira n'a pas été mis au courant. Donc, en résumé, ça donne qu'il est fort possible que la nouvelle reine soit passée du côté de l'alliance. Depuis qu'Amidala est passée chancelière, c'est l'ancienne reine Djamila qui est sénatrice de Naboo. Et sur la planète, c'est une nouvelle, Sylla, qui est reine. Et ces dernières semaines, de nombreux accords ont été signés, mais dont la république n'est pas au courant. C'est la sénatrice qui nous a averti, parce qu'elle s'inquiète, et qu'elle ne veut pas voir sa planète tomber aux mains des séparatistes. Et Plo devait aller voir ce qui se passe, sans intervention militaire dans un premier temps.

- en effet. Cependant, je suis parti avec un petit bataillon au cas où ça tourne mal. Et peut-être que l'aide de Kira serait la bienvenue.

- je ne sais pas. Je préférerais rester, mais je crains que cette planète n'ait pas un effet des plus bénéfiques sur Anakin.

- c'est à dire ?

- c'est la planète d'origine de la chancelière. Celle où Qui-Gon est mort.

- comment ça n'est passé avec lui ?

- je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu l'impression d'avancer un peu tout à l'heure, mais il s'est refermé entre temps. Surtout lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait assister à la réunion du conseil. Il m'a semblé bien concerné par Naboo. Bien trop à mon avis. Je crains qu'il fasse quelque chose... d'inconsidéré.

- Obi-Wan ?

- je suis du même avis que Kira. C'est vraiment risqué. Cependant, ce serait vraiment bien qu'ils puissent rester... je ne sais pas.

- nous pouvons rester la fin de la journée et vois comment ça se passe. Si ça ne va pas, alors nous rentrerons... mais le mal sera déjà fait.

- nous devrions peut-être lui faire confiance.

- mais je lui fais confiance. C'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance... oh bon sang, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- calme-toi Kira, ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons trouver une solution.

- que dois-je dire à Anakin ?

- le moins possible. Pourquoi ?

- parce que j'aurais tout dit.

- ces réunions...

- ne sont pas faites pour être criées sur les toits. Je le sais bien. Mais si nous ne jouons pas franc jeu avec lui, nous le perdrons définitivement. Nous lui demandons de nous faire confiance, mais nous n'avons pas confiance en lui. Il a déjà tenté de le faire et a été déçu. C'est à nous de faire le premier pas cette fois.

- très bien. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. Séance levée. Nous reprendrons dans cinq heures, pour faire un premier bilan. En attendant, reste avec maître Koon.

- bien.

- que la force soit avec vous

Je me lève et regarde Plo. Je le sens septique.

- tu ne crois pas que je doive tout dire à Anakin.

- je n'en sais rien.

- si tu ne lui fait pas confiance, fais-moi confiance. Il n'est pas mauvais. Juste complètement perdu. Ce n'est pas en ne lui faisant pas confiance qu'on le gardera avec nous.

- comme tu le sens. Et je te fais confiance.

Je hoche la tête, et part en quête d'Anakin, une nouvelle fois.

Je le retrouve au poste de commandement, évaluant les dégâts. Il se retourne à peine lorsque j'arrive. Je ne laisse pas passer, cette fois.

- et le respect ? Tu t'en fiche ?

- pourquoi cela ?

- j'arrive et tu lève à peine la tête. Lorsque tu arrives, je te salue. Que je sois dans n'importe quel état d'esprit.

Il se relève et me fixe. Mais je ne plie pas. J'ai une forte envie de m'énerver, mais je ne le dois pas. Autant pour lui montrer l'exemple que pour ma propre maîtrise de mes émotions. Il finit par détourner les yeux, mais il s'incline légèrement.

- merci. Ce dont on a parlé pendant la réunion t'intéresse ou pas ?

- tu as le droit d'en parler ?

- je te parlerai de tout ce dont je pourrai. Cependant, je pense que ça te suffira.

- nous verrons.

- tu me suis, ou tu reste planté là ?

Je pars sans chercher à savoir s'il me suit. Je rentre dans ma cabine, et il arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Je lui fais signe de fermer la porte, ce qu'il fait. Puis je lui relate la réunion. Une fois que j'ai fini, il reste silencieux quelques secondes... qui se transforment en minutes. Il est assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre ma porte, les yeux rivés au sol. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son bras, mais il ne réagit toujours pas.

- Anakin ? Ça va ? Anakin ? Ani ?

A ce surnom, il relève la tête, et me regarde. Mais il est ailleurs, son regard est perdu. Il me regarde sans me voir, puis semble revenir brutalement au présent. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et secoue la tête.

- je... qu'est ce que...

- rien de grave. A part cette trahison... dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs, je te rappelle. Il se pourrait que nous nous soyons trompés.

- je... ok. Que devons-nous faire ?

- pour l'instant rien. Maître Koon est parti tenter une première approche seul.

- mais n'aurions nous pas du...

- il vaut mieux qu'il soit seul la première fois. Il paraitra ainsi moins impressionnant, et la reine se sentira moins coincé que si nous y étions allés tous les trois.

- ça veut dire... que j'y serais allé ?

- oui.

- je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi ? demande-t-il. Il a envie de savoir, mais ne sait pas s'il en a le droit.

- bien sur que si. Tu le dois même. Tu serais venu avec nous parce que si tu étais resté ici, tu aurais fait plus de dégâts que si nous t'avions emmené.

- c'est vrai.

Il sourit, et je me rends compte que je suis toujours accroupie à ses côtés. Je me relève et lui tends la main, mais il se relève tout seul, avec un léger sourire au lèves. Je souris à mon tour, en marmonnant

- macho

Il rigole franchement cette fois ci. Nous sortons de ma cabine pour retourner au poste de pilotage.

- commandant, quels sont les dégâts ?

- vu ce que nous avons traversé, et ce qui aurait pu se passer, ils sont minimes. Cependant, l'hyper propulseur est littéralement mort.

- je confirme, reprend Anakin. J'y ai jeté un œil, on ne pourra rien en tirer. Il a complètement surchauffé. Les impacts tout à l'heure ont fait griller les systèmes de refroidissement, ce qui fait que l'hyper propulseur a surchauffé. Nous avons eu vraiment de la chance qu'aucun incendie ne se déclare.

- le général Skywalker a raison. Nous aurions pu tous sauter, à chaque instant.

- eh bien, le principal, c'est que tout le monde s'en soit tiré. Pour les réparations ?

- il faudra faire venir un hyper propulseur, à moins qu'ils en aient un ici. Mais sinon, nous sommes coincés ici pendant des jours. »

Je me tourne vers Anakin

- eh bien ça règle notre problème. Si nous avions voulu partir, nous aurions du prendre le vaisseau de maître Koon. Or, il se serait retrouvé sans moyen d'évacuation. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de le laisser sans moyen de transport.

Il hoche la tête. Un moment plus tard, Plo revient. Je le sens... extrêmement frustré. J'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je préfère attendre qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Cependant, Anakin ne semble pas du même avis.

- que s'est-il passé, maître ?

Il le regarde et s'arrête, puis me regarde, et je lui fais non de la tête, à la fois pour lui dire que nous ne partons pas, et qu'il ne dira rien maintenant. Mon geste n'échappe pas au jeune homme qui me regarde furieusement.

- je croyais que tu m'avais tout dit.

- et c'est le cas. Cependant, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant, ou après que maître Koon se soit changé ne fait aucune différence.

- mais s'il y a quelque chose d'urgent ?

- si quelque chose pressait, alors il serait revenu à plus vive allure et nous aurait parlé de lui même, immédiatement

Il soupire lourdement. Je le regarde en souriant.

- la patience n'est pas ton point fort, n'est ce pas ?

- c'est même surement mon point le plus faible.

- ça s'apprend pourtant. Au fil des années, ne t'es-tu pas calmé ?

- non. Je n'y suis pas arrivé.

- as-tu voulu y arriver ? Ne mens pas. Ça ne sert à rien.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, en me regardant, puis il détourne le regard. Je rajoute, doucement, de peur de le braquer.

- je souhaite une réponse.

- je sais. J'y réfléchis.

- tu n'as pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Tu le sais. Tu as essayé, ou pas.

- ou pas.

- ok. Alors maintenant, tu vas essayer.

- maintenant ?

- ce soir. Nous essaierons quelque chose.

- bien.

- allons, rentrons. Il commence à faire frais. Tous les clones vont passer la nuit sur le croiseur de Plo.

- et nous ?

- à moins que tu veuilles passer la nuit dehors, tu dormiras avec les autres.

- je vais rentrer je crois.

Il sourit, et rentre. Je vais chercher le reste des clones qui sont restés pour tenter de réparer notre vaisseau. Nous rentrons tous dans l'autre croiseur. Nous retrouvons Plo une bonne heure plus tard, en train de manger.


End file.
